We Didn't Start the Fire
by mfg1994
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Five-0 are on the hunt for Wo Fat after a young woman new to the island reveals that he is after her. The only problem is the undeniable attraction between Steve and the young woman, Chrissy Raines. Note: takes place 1 year in future.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Raines residence

Honolulu, Hawaii

Chrissy Raines pulled into the driveway at 2:35 p.m. _Perfect_, she thought, _Sarah's bus won't be here for almost an hour yet. Maybe I can actually watch a little TV that doesn't have any animated characters._

Glancing at the house, Chrissy smiled again. The white, one-story house not too far off the North Shore of Oahu was small, but big enough for Chrissy and her eight-year-old daughter, Sarah. Although they'd only been in Hawaii for six months, it seemed like more of a home than Los Angeles had ever been. There was just something about the island air and spectacular scenery that made the tropical paradise seem familiar and comfortable.

As she strolled up the sidewalk, Chrissy thought about L.A. She wondered what had ever drawn her to that city. The only words she could think of now to describe it were all negative. Smog-infested, crime-ridden, and sleazy were all words that came to mind. After all that she'd seen in L.A., those words were tame. Chrissy should have had worse to say about L.A. It was where her life had been ruined.

The second she came through the door, Chrissy knew something was off. It felt as though she wasn't alone in the house.

She wasn't. Chrissy didn't realize it until too late, though.


	2. Chapter 1

1

McGarrett Residence

Honolulu, Hawaii

"Come on, Danny. The easiest part of surfing is actually getting on the surfboard."

"Maybe it is, Steven, but I have not lived next to a tropical ocean all my life. It might be your prerogative to swim with the sharks, but I have a daughter to raise. You may have nothing to live for, but I do."

Steve McGarrett could only grin at his water-wary partner Danny Williams. Although Danny had been in Hawaii for over three years, he still wasn't used to normal island pastimes, like surfing. Ever the Jersey boy, Danny considered not wearing a tie out of his box and swimming a nonessential life skill. That state of mind was completely foreign to a lifelong islander like Steve.

Shaking his head, Steve informed, "Danny, I have surfed these waves since I was a teenager. Never in all of these years have I encountered a shark. That should be the least of your concerns."

Danny sifted a hand through his sun-bleached hair, "Look, I get that you're a Navy SEAL and can deal with anything that comes your way, Mr. Macho Man, but I'm just a detective from New Jersey. Sharks are a natural fear among most people. But what am I thinking? You're not normal. In fact, I think you're the epitome of not normal. If we were to look up abnormal in the dictionary, I'm pretty damn sure we'd find your picture next to the definition."

Steve furrowed his brow, "Macho Man? Really? Is that the best you could come up with, New Jersey?"

Danny shrugged, "Well, it suits you perfectly. You always have to be the tough guy with no weak moments. Do you even know what emotions are?"

"Yeah. Those are the things that express how you feel. It's something that you have an overabundance of."

"Well, I'd rather be sensitive than emotionless."

"Nice. That's a real good way to talk to your partner, Danny, especially when he's trying to teach you island customs."

"Now _you're _getting sensitive? I thought for sure you didn't have an emotional bone in your body, McGarrett."

"Well, New Jersey, you'd be wrong about that. I have emotions. They're just not as visible as most people's are. Since we're obviously not going to get your surfing lesson in today, I'm going to take advantage of the opportunity and go for a swim."

With that, Steve leapt into the ocean. Water streamed over his tan, heavily-muscled body as it became engulfed in the crystalline liquid. Kicking his legs, he began to soar through the aquamarine sanctuary. However, even as he swam, his brain was still aflutter. Nothing like water to clear the mind.

Danny's words had hit Steve like a ton of bricks. Even though Danny had said he was emotionless many times, it had struck a nerve with Steve this time. He'd felt the reality pass through him like a bullet. Was he really _that _cold and heartless? No, he wasn't very emotional, but what Navy SEAL was? Besides, he wasn't sure that letting his emotions take over was the best of him. He'd let it happen once before, and it had gotten him thrown in jail. No, that would never happen again,

. Steve dove up for air a few seconds later to the sound of Danny yelling, "Steve! Your phone's ringing!"

Before Danny could even finish the sentence, Steve was moving. His long legs kicked desperately and his arms propelled him forward. Both of them knew that the likeliness of it being a non-work-related call was slim.

As Steve treaded through the water, Danny handed him the cell phone and a towel. Answering the phone, Steve toweled the dripping sheen from his body. After a few "okay's" and one "we'll be right there," he hung up.

Steve glanced at Danny and nodded toward the house, "Let's get changed. We have a crime scene to get to."


	3. Chapter 2

2

Chrissy was still shaking when the silver Camaro pulled into her driveway. _As if there aren't enough cars surrounding my house_, she thought. However, a Camaro wasn't just any police car. These guys had to be more than just regular cops.

The instant the guys from the Camaro came through the door, Chrissy knew they meant business. It was even in the way they walked and talked to the other police officers. The shorter of the two seemed feisty, with his wavy blonde hair perfectly styled, perfectly tailored clothes, and adamant way of speaking. However, it was the second man who fascinated her. He was much taller than the blonde man, at least six feet tall. Where the shorter man was golden-boyish and small, the second was tall, dark, and handsome. His black hair was closely cropped, very similar to a military cut. The way he planted his hands on his hips as he surveyed the house depicted his heavy focus on the task at hand. Although he didn't seem to be much older than Chrissy, the lines on his face showed the stress and pain he'd encountered in his life. She supposed his slightly rugged look was what made him so attractive. Her trembling slowed as he and his partner approached.

The taller man nodded toward her, "Ms. Raines?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yes, sir."

He offered her a small smile and his hand, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, and this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams. We're with the Five-0 task force, and we'll be taking over your case from here."

Chrissy shook hands with both men. Commander McGarrett's handshake was firm and brief, while Detective Williams' was strong and drawn out, almost flirtatious. Their handshakes reflected their personalities in a way that completely intrigued Chrissy.

Commander McGarrett asked, "So, exactly what happened here?"

Chrissy began to hug herself, "Well, I got home a little after two-thirty. I wanted to be home before my daughter- oh, God!"

Commander McGarrett barely flinched, "What?"

Chrissy put her face in her right palm, "My daughter has to be picked up from the bus in five minutes. I completely forgot after what happened."

Commander McGarrett nodded, "Where's the bus stop?"

Chrissy answered, "Two blocks north."

"I can go pick her up for you in case there's a problem here."

"I'm not sure that Sarah will come with you, though. She doesn't know you."

"Would she come with me if I told her I was a police officer? Technically, I'm not, but I say close enough."

"She might. However, I think I should warn you ahead of time that she is autistic, so you never know what type of mood she'll be in."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Detective Williams called after McGarrett, "You can take the car!"

McGarrett kept on running.

Sarah Raines stepped off the bus and was immediately confused. Mommy wasn't there. Sarah had never been at the bus stop without Mommy.

Suddenly, a strange man knelt down beside her, "Are you Sarah?"

Sarah backed away, "Yes, but Mommy told me not to talk to strangers. You're a stranger, so I can't talk to you."

The stranger replied, "Your mommy's right. I'm a police officer, though."

"Oh. Mommy said police officers are okay."

"Good. Your mommy actually sent me to get you. You can call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve. Can we go home now?"

"You bet."

McGarrett straightened into standing position and gazed down at the little girl. She was the spitting image of her mother, with straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and dimples. Sarah was tiny; the top of her head barely reached mid-thigh on him. Something about the delicate little girl gave him the urge to protect her, just like Danny's daughter, Grace.

The two of them had walked about five steps before Sarah began tugging on McGarrett's T-shirt, "Steve, will you hold my hand? Mommy always makes me hold her hand."

McGarrett stopped walking and lowered his hand. Sarah grasped it. God, he couldn't believe how small her hand was. The entirety of it fit in his palm with extra space. Something about it had his emotions in overdrive. All of it was so new to him. Children weren't exactly a part of his normal routine. Sure, he'd watched Grace a couple of times for Danny, but it didn't make him a child care expert. Not only that, but Grace was normal. McGarrett had next to no knowledge of how to handle a physically or mentally challenged child. Sarah was like a mystery to him, one he wasn't sure how to begin to figure out. It was more complicated than any case he'd ever worked, maybe because it directly involved the brain of another person.

As they continued walking, Sarah started talking, "I got my prize today. Miss James got me Thumper."

McGarrett thought for a moment, and the rabbit from _Bambi _came to mind, "Really? That's pretty exciting."

Sarah glanced up at him, "I earned him. He's my prize."

With the repetition, McGarrett pinpointed Sarah's autism. He smiled, "That's cool. You'll have to show me when we get home."

"I love Thumper. He's my favorite. Do you like Thumper?"

McGarrett's smile was now nearly permanent, "Yeah. I actually liked him a lot when I was your age."

Steve became lost in his conversation with Sarah. He barely noticed that she was autistic aside from her repetition. The little girl was stealing his heart fast, and affection was always dangerous for Steve McGarrett.

Danny nearly died when he saw McGarrett holding the little girl's hand. Sure, McGarrett had never been anything less than affectionate with Grace, but this was different. There seemed to be an undeniable connection between the fragile, challenged little girl and the strong, tough Navy SEAL. It made Danny wonder a little about McGarrett 's state of mind.

As they came through the door of the Raines home, Sarah broke into a sprint toward her mother's arms, "Mommy!"

Chrissy wrapped her arms around Sarah's small body, "Hey, sweetie. How was school today?"

Sarah's brows crunched together, stressing the seriousness of the subject, "School was good. I got my prize today."

Chrissy smiled, "Did you? What was your prize? "

Sarah unzipped her Thumper book bag and pulled out a medium-sized stuffed Thumper, "Thumper is my prize. I earned him."

Behind Sarah, Chrissy glanced back at Commander McGarrett. His mood had lightened considerably, and the smile now spreading across his face made him appear more approachable. And sexy. Despite his rigid military mannerisms, he turned soft around a little girl. It was almost humorous.

Chrissy turned her daughter's face toward her, "You didn't give Commander McGarrett any trouble on the way home, did you, Sarah?"

Sarah gave her a puzzled look, "You mean Steve, right, Mommy?"

Chrissy's gaze flitted back to McGarrett. His lips were curved upward in a mischievous smile. Her daughter was on a first name basis with him? Sarah generally acted shy and withdrawn with strangers. McGarrett was, as far as Chrissy knew, the only person Sarah had immediately felt comfortable with. The unlikeliness of it was completely unbelievable.

Chrissy nodded, "Yes, honey, I'm talking about Steve. Were you good for him on the way home? I can always ask him."

Sarah stressed, "I was good, Mommy. Sarah was good."

Chrissy locked eyes with McGarrett, "Was she good?"

McGarrett nodded, "Yep. I heard a lot about Thumper, but that didn't bother me."

Chrissy's eyes went back to Sarah, "What have I said about repeating things?"

McGarrett stepped forward, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Raines. She can't do much about her repetition. Besides, I don't mind hearing about Thumper. I watched him a lot when I was a kid."

Chrissy smiled, "I appreciate you going to get her, Commander McGarrett."

McGarrett returned the smile, "It was my pleasure, and let's drop the formalities. You don't have to dress me as Commander. McGarrett or Steve will do just fine."

"Then feel free to call me Chrissy."

"Okay, Chrissy. The first thing we need to do is clarify what happened here this afternoon."

"May I set Sarah up with the TV before we start?"

"Of course. Take your time."

As Chrissy left the room with Sarah, Danny strolled over to McGarrett. A smirk immediately crossed his face, "Are you feeling okay, Steve?"

McGarrett folded his arms across his chest, "Thank you for your concern, Danny, and for the record, yes, I'm fine."

Danny laughed, "Well, I was just concerned that you might be ill because I could have sworn that you were being friendly with Ms. Raines and her daughter."

McGarrett smirked, "If you saw that, then I think _you're_ the one who's sick."

"I'm pretty sure I saw you holding the little girl's hand when you came in."

"Sarah asked me to. She's supposed to have an adult hold her hand when on the streets."

"Oh, and what was that little connection with you and Ms. Raines?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, Steve. 'You don't have to call me Commander, call me Steve.' What are you trying to do, get a date on the job?"

"Dream on, Danno. You should know that I never mix business with pleasure."

"Really? How many times did you call Catherine for information at Naval Intelligence while you were dating?"

"That was different. We needed that information to help with specific cases."

"Yes, but you were still sleeping with her."

"Well, it's over now, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

As Chrissy reentered the room, McGarrett took in her features for the first time. Her blonde hair hung just past her shoulder blades and curled just slightly. Her blue eyes were almost gray in their paleness. Her lips were plump, with a slight rosy tint to them. The work clothes clung to her curvy frame almost effortlessly. She didn't look like any mother he had ever known. When he was growing up, mothers wore bulky pants and shirts to hide what embarrassed them. Chrissy appeared to be anything but a mother, and it bothered McGarrett a bit.

Chrissy motioned toward the couch, "Please, sit."

McGarrett and Danny sat next to each other on the cushiony couch. Chrissy settled into a chair opposite them.

McGarrett rested his forearms on his thighs, "Okay, Chrissy. What happened when you got home this afternoon?"

Chrissy leaned back in her chair, trying to relax, "I got home around two-thirty. I was hoping to get a few things done before Sarah got home. However, as I was walking up to the house, something felt off."

McGarrett nodded, "Was there anything that gave you that indication?"

Chrissy shook her head, "No. It was just a weird feeling I got."

"Okay, so what happened when you came in the house?"

"I walked in and looked around a little. Before I knew it, someone had grabbed me and hit me in the back of the head. I blacked out after that."

"Do you have any idea who might want to hurt you?"

Chrissy bit her lower lip, "I have a guess."

"Who?"

"An old business associate."

"Give me a name, Chrissy."

"Wo Fat."

Steve's stomach was lurching in a thousand different directions. Wo Fat. He couldn't believe it when the name rolled off Chrissy's tongue. Ever since Steve had discovered Wo Fat was responsible for his parents' murders, Steve had been avidly hunting Wo Fat, and trying to bring him to justice. Now, Wo Fat was tied to this case. It was almost eerie.

Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Are you okay, Steve?"

Steve nodded, "I'm fine, Danny."

Chrissy looked puzzled, "Is something wrong?"

Steve swallowed hard, "Wo Fat is responsible for the murders of my father and mother. Five-0 has been trying to track him for a while now."

Chrissy felt the urge to touch Steve and comfort him, but refrained, "I'm very sorry. I had no idea."

Steve replied, "I know. There was no way you could have known."

"Still, I'm very sorry. It sounds like this will make my case very personal."

"If we can connect Wo Fat to this, then yes, it could get very personal. However, what I really need to know is why you think Wo Fat would want to hurt you."

"It's a long story."

"Danny and I have all day, Chrissy."

"I used to work for my father's company as a secretary in L.A. For many years, Wo Fat was one for my father's primary business associates. However, about a year ago, Dad figured out that Wo Fat was dirty. He cut off all ties with him. One night, about eight months ago, I went up to the office after hours because I forgot something. I heard voices shouting as I came out of the elevator. Eventually, I recognized the voices as my father's and Wo Fat's. I stepped into the storage closet and dialed 911. That's when I heard the gunshot. Wo Fat saw me, but he couldn't find me and he didn't have time to look for me. When the police got there, I ran out to see my father. That was when I was told that he had died instantly from a gunshot wound to the head. I was devastated and vowed that there would be justice for my father.

"About a week after I gave the police my full account, I started receiving letters and notes. They weren't signed, but they didn't need a signature. In the third letter, he mentioned Sarah. I took the letters to the police, but nothing they did made me feel safe. One night, a masked man broke into my house and tried to take Sarah. Luckily, I was able to fight him off, but I knew I couldn't take any more chances after that. We moved here about six months ago and never looked back. Now, it feels like the horror is starting all over again."

Chrissy couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears began spilling down her face like rapid falls. Steve, unable to watch her, stepped over to the chair and slid his arms around her shoulders. She needed to get these feelings out before they ate her up inside. He knew exactly what she was feeling: the grief of losing a parent, the anger toward the killer who ended an innocent life, and the fear of losing someone else you love to a cold-blooded murderer. Not only that, but he also knew what it was like to have it happen at the hands of Wo Fat.

Chrissy's tears wracked her body, the emotions overpowering her being. Steve whispered, "It's okay, Chrissy. We're here for you. We will get your justice for your father and my parents and no one will harm your daughter on my watch. I promise."

Chrissy swallowed hard, trying to force the tears back, "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a blubbering idiot."

Steve shook his head, "No. I was in your situation not once, but twice. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough nerve to get my feelings out and did some stupid things. It's better to get it out than to keep it bottled in."

Chrissy wiped some of the tears away, "Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime."

"Oh, God. I bet my makeup is completely streaked down my face. How bad do I look?"

Steve straightened to full height and smiled down at her, "You don't look bad. You've been to hell and back today. By my standards, you look great."

Suddenly, Chrissy felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. _Seriously? I was just attacked in my own house and my heart's beating fast because some task force head is a smooth talker? That's desperation, Chrissy. Keep your cool and don't let him get to you._

Instead, Chrissy smiled, "Thank you, McGarrett. You and your team have been very helpful."

Steve winked at her, "And we're just getting started."


	4. Chapter 3

3

As they hopped in Danny's Camaro, Danny glanced over at McGarrett, "So, when did Steve McGarrett become Mr. Suave?"

Steve pressed down hard on the accelerator, "What are you talking about?"

Danny lifted his head back against the seat and laughed, "I'm talking about those smooth operator lines you were feeding Ms. Raines."

Steve shook his head, "Those weren't lines."

"Really? Telling a woman how attractive she is on the worst day of her life usually signals that a guy wants to provide her with a different kind of comfort."

"For your information, Daniel, I was trying to make her feel better. I have no intention of sleeping with her."

"Are you sure about that, because I could've sworn I saw some sort of connection between the two of you."

"Yes, I'm sure about it. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Okay."

"You're letting the subject go that easy? Are you sure you aren't losing your edge, Williams?"

"You know me better than that, don't you? Of course I won't let it drop. I was just giving you a slight audio break before I really give it to you."

"I knew I wouldn't get off that easy."

"You're right. You won't get off that easy, especially when you're having some type of love connection with a crime victim and possible murder witness!"

"Where do you come up with this stuff? There was no connection. I don't want to sleep with her. End of story."

"What about the little girl? Don't you want a family, Steve?"

The question knocked Steve's world into focus. What _did_ he want? As far as a family, it was crunch time, the final countdown. However, the fear of a child living a life like his own was chilling. No one asked for a life like that.

Steve stared ahead, "Of course I want a family, Danny. Every man does, but I don't want any kid living the childhood I did. I'm not sure I want to risk putting a kid through that kind of pain."

Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose, "There's no saying your kid would have that kind of childhood."

Steve replied, "Unfortunately, my job makes it a much more likely scenario."

Danny nodded, "Sure, but I didn't sacrifice having Grace because I was a cop. Times have come up when I had to protect her and Rachel from my job, but I didn't give them up because of it."

"When did your rant about my love life turn into a family lecture?"

"When you didn't answer my question about family right away. Steve, you don't want to wake up one morning and wonder why you're alone. That's much worse than worrying about a wife and kids for the rest of your life."

Steve remained silent. He didn't want to tell Danny that he was right. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone and regret it in the end. His stubbornness prevented him from admitting it, though. There was a downside to being Steve McGarrett: showing very little or no emotion. God, he needed to get that fixed or he'd have nothing left.

After McGarrett and Danny left, their female counterparts, Kono Kalakaua and Catherine Rollins, took over looking after Chrissy and Sarah. McGarrett left explicit instructions to keep Chrissy and Sarah in sight and not allow them to go anywhere alone. Yeah, McGarrett was a little OCD when it came to keeping victims safe. It usually aggravated the rest of the Five-0 task force, but not in this case. There was a child involved this time, and everything possible needed to be done to insure her safety.

Chrissy was a little surprised by the women's roles on Five-0. Kono dusted for prints and searched for evidence as thoroughly as her cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, did. Catherine, formerly Lieutenant Rollins, had access to high-level military intelligence as well as other government agencies, and used it to its best advantage on behalf of Five-0. The women were as important as the men and equally tough. Besides that, they were beautiful. Kono, with her elegant black hair, sun-tinted skin, and thin figure, was the vision of a Hawaiian hula girl. The exotic look was deceiving, though. In action-packed situations, Kono could kick the butts of most guys. Catherine was slightly different. Her long, dark brown hair and model-like features didn't hide her military training, which she tried to distance herself from. She was tough only when she had to be.

After getting off the phone, Catherine sat down next to Chrissy, her warm eyes filled with sympathy, "I just talked to Steve and told him that all of the American airline companies are checking for suspicious activities and unmarked planes. He and Danny are going to talk to someone who might know something about Wo Fat's whereabouts."

Chrissy nodded, "Okay."

Catherine smiled, "I guess I should warn you ahead of time that Steve isn't going to let this go. Wo Fat killed his mother and father quite brutally, and Steve wants justice for them. Now that Wo Fat is back to his old ways, Steve is hoping that this will be a good opportunity to catch Wo Fat and put him away for good. Don't be surprised if he bugs the hell out of you about this. Steve gets a little crazy when it comes to Wo Fat."

Chrissy shook her head, "I don't blame him. Wo Fat's excellent at ruining people's lives. I want to see him go to jail as much as McGarrett does."

"If you're that determined, you and Steve will get along just fine. It might be good if he has someone around who understands his situation as well as you do."

"Yeah. He seems like a decent guy."

"Steve _is_ a good guy. However, he has one major fault: he doesn't know how to express his emotions productively. He can get a little crazy if he feels strongly about a case. Unfortunately, he tends to show little or no emotion on things that are not work-related. I think he really blocked off the emotional part of his brain after his mother died and he joined the Navy. Ultimately, I think that's why it didn't work between us."

Chrissy's eyes widened, "You and McGarrett were _together_?"

Catherine laughed, "Oh, yeah. We were together for close to eight years. I was head over heels for him. Steve wasn't big on feelings, though. He never really wanted to talk about his mother's death and its aftermath. When his father was murdered, he really closed up. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. It took him quite a while to come around. I think he really changed when Governor Jameson gave him the task force option. The crime-fighting gave him more emotion, but not in our relationship. I stayed with him so long purely because I loved him and hoped he would change. He didn't, though. The break-up was amicable. We're still friends, and we're better off that way. I'm actually engaged now, and I'm really happy. Steve and I just weren't meant to be. Maybe he'll soften up one day and be a great husband for someone else. If that ever happens, his wife will be a very lucky woman."

Chrissy bit her lip, a little shocked at the scenario, "I'm sure."

Catherine shook her head, "The thing is that when Steve loves someone, he does it like there's no tomorrow. I think that's what he figures did him in when his parents died, and he never wants to be hurt like that again."

"In his mind, not putting his heart on the line is probably a logical solution. I mean, I understand that what happened to his parents really scarred him. Still, you would think that he would give love a chance."

"He won't, though. The girl he falls for will have to be really special. From what Danny has told me, girls are constantly flirting with him and giving him the eye and he barely notices. Danny checked Steve's pulse to make sure he had one. Steve does not play around. It's a little scary that he's so focused."

"That _is _scary. Most red-blooded males can't ignore a beautiful woman. I'm guessing looks don't faze McGarrett, though."

"No, they don't. I guess in some ways that's a good thing because it means he isn't shallow, but it also means he doesn't notice women, period."

"True."

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Steve?"

"_Please_. I only met him an hour ago. Besides, I'm not looking for a guy, and especially not one as complicated as Steve McGarrett."

Kamekona's shrimp truck was as busy as on any other hot day in Honolulu. Even Steve was tempted to take a ten minute break and cool off with one of Kamekona's famous snow cones. However, he and Danny had a pressing investigation, and there was no time for breaks. They needed to talk to Kamekona and see if he knew anything about Wo Fat's return to Hawaii.

The instant Kamekona saw McGarrett and Danno approaching his shrimp truck, he closed up shop. Usually, when they came, it was for information, not shrimp or a snow cone. Besides, they looked like they meant business today.

McGarrett approached the window first, his arms folded across his chest. He nodded toward an empty table, "We need to talk."

Kamekona sighed, "That's what I figured. I was hoping you were stopping by for an afternoon snack, but I knew better."

McGarrett shrugged, "Well, I have to admit, I'm feeling a little hot, and Danny's stomach growled the whole way here. Why don't you get me a blue raspberry snow cone and grab a hot dog for Danny, and we'll eat and talk?"

Kamekona's grin widened, "I like you the more I'm around you, McGarrett."

As Kamekona went back to the truck to grab the food, Danny nudged McGarrett, "Okay, now I _know_ there's something wrong with you today. Food is never a top priority with you. Cases always come first, no matter if we are starving and dehydrated."

McGarrett smirked, "I'm in a generous mood today."

Danny shook his head, "Uh-uh. You buying me a hot dog in the middle of a case is a little too out of the blue for a generous mood. When you talked to Governor Jameson about Rachel's custody petition, you never bought me a hot dog. You just did me the favor and that was it. Something is definitely off."  
McGarrett glared at Danny, "Okay, wait a second. Where did you get the impression that I am paying for your hot dog?"

"When you ordered it without consulting me, I assumed that you were also picking up the tab."

"What? Are you saying you didn't want the hot dog?"

"No! I am simply saying that you gave me the impression you were paying because you ordered without asking me."

Kamekona came out, food in hand. He was a jolly man, with a round face and body and dark Hawaiian skin. He interrupted, "Okay. You can stop fighting about the tab like two school girls. This stuff is on the house."

McGarrett and Danny glared at each other for a second, and then took their respective orders from Kamekona. Sitting down at one of the picnic tables, Kamekona smiled, "So, what do you guys need to know?"

McGarrett dug a spoon into his snow cone impatiently, "We need to know if you've heard any rumblings about Wo Fat returning to Hawaii."

Kamekona nodded, "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. It's the talk of the underground crime rings here."

Danny stopped before he took a bite out of the hot dog, "What have they been saying?"

Kamekona grinned, "Rumors have been swirling that say Wo Fat is planning to return to Hawaii and he has an agenda."

McGarrett bit his lip, "What's on the list?"

"Priority number one is to silence you and the rest of Five-0 permanently, although he's mostly focused on you."

McGarrett sighed, "I guess that's no surprise."

"The other priority is to get rid of another nuisance by the name of Chrissy Raines. Apparently, she's seen too much and needs to be disposed of."

McGarrett felt a tug in his gut, "Wo Fat knows Chrissy is in Hawaii?"

"I guess so. That's where he's coming to look for her."

"Well, it sounds like he found her. Danny and I were called to Chrissy's place this afternoon because someone attacked her. Is it possible that Wo Fat is already in Hawaii?"

"I'm not sure, but if she is being attacked, I would recommend moving her. She's definitely not safe if Wo Fat is here."

McGarrett and Danny got up from the table, food in hand. McGarrett shook Kamekona's hand, "Thanks for the food and the information. We'll be in touch."

As they headed for the car, McGarrett whispered to Danny, "We have to find a safe place for Chrissy and Sarah where we can keep a constant watch on them."

Danny nodded, "I agree. Do you have any ideas?"

McGarrett replied, "Yeah. I think they should stay with me."


	5. Chapter 4

4

Chrissy had Sarah on her lap, and they were reading _Bambi_ when McGarrett and Danny marched through the door. After glancing up at them, Chrissy almost laughed. Danny, who always seemed perfectly groomed and put together, looked like a complete mess. His hair was windblown, and his tie appeared as though it had been loosened. McGarrett didn't look much better. His hair was also out of place and his lips were blue, as though he'd snacked on a blue raspberry snow cone. That theory was confirmed as Chrissy's gaze traveled down to his white T-shirt, which had several splotches of cerulean blue on it. It was comical how the two men, who looked so calm and collected two hours ago, now looked disheveled and beat.

Chrissy smirked, "Have a rough afternoon, gentlemen?"

Danny replied, "Yeah, a little, especially when you're trying to eat a hot dog with the works and Speed Racer here is driving."

McGarrett rolled his eyes, "I was not driving _that_ fast. He just doesn't know how to eat while riding in a car."

Danny retorted, "And you're so much better? You have the remnants of a snow cone dripping down your shirt."

McGarrett nodded, "Yeah, but I was actually driving. Eating a snow cone and driving is quite difficult. Having a few drips of syrup on my shirt is nothing compared to having your hair standing straight up like you put your finger in an electrical socket."

Chrissy shook her head, "I'm sorry I said anything."

Catherine patted her on the shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about it, Chrissy. You'll just have to get used to their relationship. Anything can spark an argument between them."

McGarrett nodded, "On that note, I am going to change my shirt, and after that, we will discuss Chrissy and Sarah's future."

Chrissy laughed, "You seriously carry an extra shirt with you?"

McGarrett smirked, "Yeah. You always have to be prepared for emergencies."

Chrissy returned the smirk, "Of course."

Danny replied, "More accurately, he has it so he can show off his abs if the mood strikes him."

McGarrett chuckled, "There's no need for bitterness just because you're jealous of my abs."

Danny smirked, "Okay, now besides being completely abnormal, you're an egomaniac. That's just great. I had enough problems before you developed an ego. We barely have enough room for us in the Camaro. Where's your ego going to fit? The trunk?"

McGarrett shot back, "Maybe I'll just put _you_ in the trunk and let my ego ride shotgun."

"It's my car! That might be a minor detail you like to forget because you're always driving, but it is still my car!"

"Well, you never ask for the keys. Besides, despite the fact that you've been in Hawaii for three years, you're still not sure where the hell you're going. When we're on cases, we have to know where we're going and fast."

"No. You just have control issues. You always have to be in control of everybody and everything."

"That's not true. I just know what I want and how I want it."

"Except when it comes to the stuff that really matters. That is something you just can't seem to figure out."

"Sure, Danny. That's it."

"By the way, why do you think I'm jealous of your abs? I have a set of my own, for your information."

"I don't know. You always get defensive about your body, so I figure you're jealous."

"I am not jealous, Steven. In fact, I am very happy with my body."

"You never act like it."

"Do you want me to prove it to you? Fine. If we're going that far, we might as well go all the way. Chrissy, you're going to be the judge of our little contest."

Chrissy's eyes widened, "What kind of contest?"

Danny untucked his button-down shirt, "An abs contest. You see, you're going to decide who has better abs: me or Narcissus over there."

McGarrett rolled his eyes, "Danny, are you serious? The girl was attacked, for God's sake. The last thing you should be asking her to do is judge a stupid abs contest just to stroke your ego."

Chrissy shook her head, "Don't worry about me. I'm fascinated just watching this exchange."

Danny smiled, "Thank you, Chrissy."

McGarrett shook his head, "Danny, out of all the things you've come up with, this is by far the stupidest."

Danny dared, "What? Are you chicken, Steve?"

McGarrett clenched his jaw. Of course he wasn't chicken. However, it was a little awkward that Danny expected him to just strip his shirt off in front of a woman he barely knew. Because he knew Danny would never let it go if he didn't, he replied, "No, Danny. Where did you ever get that impression?"

Danny began undoing the buttons on his blue dress shirt, "Gee, I don't know. It could be because you were trying to find excuses not to take your shirt off."

As McGarrett grabbed the hem of his T-shirt, he locked eyes with Chrissy. Although she might not have been comfortable with the situation, she didn't show it. In fact, she almost seemed to be anticipating it. He wondered what _that_ was all about.

McGarrett turned back to Danny, "I was just making sure Chrissy was up to it. I mean, she _was_ hit over the head with a heavy blunt object."

Chrissy glared back at him, "Thanks, McGarrett, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

McGarrett nodded, "Okay, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

Chrissy glanced at Danny, who almost had his shirt completely off, "Oh, I'm ready. Believe me. Just let me take Sarah out of the room so she doesn't start asking questions."

Chrissy was back within a minute, as she just took Sarah in the other room to hang out with Kono. It was _definitely_ not appropriate for her daughter to see her judging an abs contest, and especially not the abs of the men who were working on her case.

Danny asked, "Are you ready?"

Chrissy folded her arms across her chest, "Ready as I'll ever be."

McGarrett pulled the white T-shirt over his head. Danny slid out of his button-down shirt. Chrissy swallowed hard and exchanged glances with Catherine. The awkwardness of the moment was difficult to overcome, but Chrissy knew she just had to swallow her nervousness and be objective.

However, the question of the hour was how to be objective. She was slightly attracted to Steve McGarrett when he had his clothes on. Now that he was only half-dressed, she wasn't sure she'd be able to tolerate it. Hell, she hadn't even looked at Danny and McGarrett and was shaking like a leaf. Slowly, her eyes crept up to look at them.

Chrissy wasn't prepared in the least when she cast eyes on McGarrett and Danny. In all fairness, they were both impressive. Danny, although not extremely ripped, appeared as though he should have graced the cover of a surfing magazine, with his golden skin and sun-burnished hair. Despite his short stature, he had a fantastic build, with muscled arms that could have easily belonged to an athlete. Chrissy paused before moving her eyes to McGarrett. She wasn't sure she could observe him with a straight face, especially with his ex-girlfriend standing beside her. Pushing it out of her mind, she moved her eyes toward McGarrett.

McGarrett was actually more irresistible than she'd initially thought. His chest and abdomen were more defined than Danny's, probably a direct result of his intense military training. Large tattoos covered each of his biceps. Dark hair, which contrasted well with his tan skin, lightly covered his chest and tapered down his abdomen past his navel. His khaki-colored cargo pants hung low on his hips. When Chrissy's eyes met his, she saw a glimmer of humor in his sea-colored eyes. She hoped she hadn't turned red.

Chrissy looked back at Catherine, who bit back a smile. That was because _she_ didn't have to judge the abs contest. Chrissy got that treat. She swallowed hard. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Both McGarrett and Danny looked fantastic without their shirts, although McGarrett was the clear winner in her mind. She didn't want to hurt Danny's feelings though. He'd been extremely kind to her and Sarah and it sounded like his ego needed a stroke, but she didn't want to sell McGarrett short either. Oh, the trials of an abs contest!

Danny's lips curved into a grin, "Do you need more time?"

Chrissy shook her head, "I think I'm good. You can put your shirts back on."

McGarrett pulled on a clean black T-shirt and Danny rebuttoned his blue dress shirt. From what Chrissy could tell, McGarrett seemed a little self-conscious about the whole thing. He'd slid his shirt on as quickly as possible, as if he didn't really want her to see him that way. Danny was a challenge to get back into his clothes, on the other hand. There wasn't a self-conscious bond in his body.

Danny glanced back at Chrissy, "So, do you have a verdict?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yes."

Danny smirked, "Would you care to share the winner's name?"

Chrissy closed her eyes, "It was a tie. I couldn't make a decision."

"You couldn't pick a clear winner?"

"No, I couldn't. Listen, guys: you have extremely different builds. Danny, you're quite a bit shorter than McGarrett and have a medium build. McGarrett, you're pretty tall and have a lean build. You're too different to compare, but you're both in incredible shape. It's been a while since I've seen guys as fit as you are."

Chrissy could have sworn she saw a little color lighten McGarrett's cheeks at her compliment. He didn't seem like a shy type, but she guessed that compliments from a woman were a different story. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't be used to them, though.

Danny nodded, "I can live with a tie. Can you, Steven?"

McGarrett rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to participate in the contest, so yes, I can deal with a tie."

Danny raised his eyebrows, "I see somebody's a little cranky."

McGarrett shook his head, "No, I'm not cranky. I just have more important things to do than worry about the results of a stupid abs contest."

"Okay, then please tell us your more important news."

McGarrett focused on Chrissy, "According to one of our informants, Wo Fat has been vocal about his return to Hawaii. He also hasn't been very quiet about who his targets are, either. To be frank, he's looking for you and me, Chrissy. That's why you were attacked this afternoon."

Chrissy's heart dropped. It didn't get more personal than that. She pushed the words from her throat, "What are we going to do?"

Danny interjected, "If you thought the abs contest was stupid, I can't wait to see your reaction to his plan."

Chrissy shifted her eyes back to McGarrett, "What's your plan?"

McGarrett replied mechanically, "I think it would be safest if you and Sarah stayed with me for a while."

Danny looked at Chrissy, waiting for a reaction, "Is that not the stupidest plan you've ever heard? Putting you and Steve in the same living quarters is double the risk for both of you."

Chrissy laughed nervously as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm still recovering from the plan. I mean, it's not every day a guy asks you to live with him, right?"

Chrissy turned back to Catherine, "Catherine, you told me you dated McGarrett for several years, right?"

Catherine nodded, "Right."

Chrissy asked, "Did you ever live with him?"

Catherine shook her head, "No, aside from military assignments."

"Did he ever ask you to live with him?"

"Only if I really needed a place to stay or I was in danger."

Chrissy whipped around to face McGarrett, "Is that your thing, McGarrett? Women in trouble?"

McGarrett folded his arms across his chest, "No, it's not. I just feel that you and Sarah would be safest if we were all under the same roof."

Chrissy planted her hands on her hips, "What do you want in return?"

McGarrett swallowed hard, "Nothing."

_Yeah, right_, Chrissy thought. _Men always want something in return, and with Steve McGarrett, I have a feeling I know exactly what it is._

Danny stressed, "Do you see what I mean? There is something seriously wrong with him. I have offered to pay for a psychiatric evaluation, but he has never taken me up on it because he claims there's nothing wrong. Denial is the first sign of a problem."

Chrissy interrogated, "Isn't Danny right, McGarrett? Putting you, me, and Sarah in the same house is more dangerous than separating us, right?"

A muscle in McGarrett's jaw ticked, "On the surface, it would seem that way, but there is more to the plan."

Chrissy replied, "Then please enlighten us."

McGarrett informed, "The year my mom died, Dad bought a house on Kauai as a vacation home. When he passed away, he left the place to me. It's never been used, but I was thinking that it would be a good place for us to stay."

"Like a safe house?"

"Essentially."

"What about my job? I can't just walk away without a word. Not on that, but Sarah's in school. She can't just stop going."

"All of that can be taken care of. We can tell your boss you're having some family issues and that you need some time off work. We can tell Sarah's school that she will be going with you. Your 'family' will have to be somewhere in the continental United States so that we can lead Wo Fat on a false trail. How does that sound?"

"What about you?"

"I will probably have to bounce between Kauai and here. I will be with you and Sarah most of the time, but I have a lot of business to take care of here."

"Will someone stay with us while you are gone?"

"Catherine will. You'll probably need a woman to talk to anyway."

"Will I be able to have any contact with the outside world?"

"Outside of Five-0, no."

"How soon do you want to get us out of here?"

"As soon as possible. Wo Fat moves fast. He wants your blood and mine as soon as he can get it."

"What are we going to tell Sarah?"

"We'll say that she and Mommy are going on vacation for a little while."

"I guess we should start packing."

McGarrett's eyes widened, "You're seriously going to do this without an argument?"

Chrissy glanced back at him, "I'll do anything to keep my daughter safe. She means the world to me, McGarrett. If this means keeping her out of harm's way, I'll go along with your insane plan."


	6. Chapter 5

5

An hour later, Chrissy and Sarah were packed up. The phone calls to Chrissy's work and Sarah's school had been made. Before they met the military helicopter at the airport, though, McGarrett had to stop back at his house and pick up a few things. His goal was to make it to Kauai before nightfall so that Chrissy and Sarah could become familiar with the house.

Danny got the privilege of driving McGarrett, Chrissy, and Sarah to McGarrett's. He still felt that McGarrett's plan wasn't very bright and that a lot of risks accompanied it, but Chrissy had agreed to it and was adequately prepared. He really couldn't say much now.

Slowly, a smirk began to cross Danny's face, "You know what, Steve?"

McGarrett glanced over at him from the passenger's seat, "What?"

Danny laughed, "I cannot wait to see how you handle living with two females."

Chrissy remained silent in the back seat, although she was biting back a smile.

Sarah added, "Yeah. Steve will be the only boy in the house."

Even Steve had to laugh, "Why can't you wait?"

"Because I know you. When I was crashing at your place, you had everything just the way you wanted it and were pretty stickler about keeping it that way."

"I'm a single man, Danny, and I can do whatever I want."

"Yes, but you need to remember that you're going to be living with an eight-year-old for an undetermined amount of time. Not everything can be just the way you want it when there's a kid in the house. Do you expect Sarah to read _The McGarrett House Rules_?"

McGarrett turned around and whispered to Sarah, "Don't listen to a word he says, Sarah. He's just trying to scare you. I'm not _that _mean."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I can hear you."

McGarrett replied, "I know you can. By the way, I do not expect her to know the house rules. I am willing to make exceptions because I know she's just a kid."

Danny fumed, "Yet you did not make any exceptions for me."

"You're a grown man, Danny, and more than capable of following rules."

"Yes, but have you ever realized how ridiculous your rules are? Chrissy, I might as well warn you now that Steven only allows Navy showers in his house. You might ask what a Navy shower is. It is a shower that lasts three minutes or less. Good luck with that."

"Those rules won't apply to Chrissy."

"You have got to be kidding me! Do you have something against your own kind, because you clearly favor women."

"I do not favor women, but I understand that they might need extra time in the bathroom for other reasons."

"I am not touching that one with a ten-foot pole."

"That wasn't meant to be perverted, but I guess you had to take it that extra step."

Chrissy interrupted, "Do the two of you always fight like an old married couple?"

McGarrett nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

Chrissy shook her head, "Well, I guess the good thing is that I will only be living with one of you, so I won't have to listen to the two of you bicker all the time."

Danny smirked, "No, you'll probably end up arguing with him instead. He's not the easiest person to live with."

McGarrett rolled his eyes, "That could be because you don't listen to a word I say."

Chrissy held her hands up, "Okay, that's enough. Thank you for your concern, Danny, but I'm sure I'll be fine. I can get along with almost anybody, and I don't think McGarrett will be an exception."

McGarrett smirked, "I think I like you already, Chrissy."

Chrissy laughed, "I guess that's a good sign."

Danny put the Camaro in park, "Alright, Steve. I'm giving you five minutes to get your stuff and get back here."

McGarrett nodded, "You're getting the hang of a Navy schedule."

Danny retorted, "I have to. I work with you, remember?"

McGarrett chuckled, "Uh-huh. You remind me every day."

Sarah grabbed the sleeve of McGarrett's T-shirt, "Where are you going Steve? What are you doing?"

McGarrett glanced back at her, "I'm going in the house and getting my stuff."

Sarah looked down, "You'll be right back?"

McGarrett nodded, "Before you know it."

After McGarrett got out and ran into the house, Chrissy focused her attentions on Danny. He seemed extremely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She hesitated, but couldn't resist asking, "Danny, I know this is going to sound totally weird, but have we met before?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't think so, but you might have seen me at the grade school. I sometimes pick up my daughter, so you might have seen me there."

Chrissy's eyes widened, "You have a daughter?"

Danny smiled, "Yep. Her name is Grace. She'll be ten soon."

Chrissy smiled, "That's great. Is she your only child?"

Danny answered, "Yes. She has a half-brother from my ex-wife's second marriage. _That _was a fiasco. Don't tell Steve this, but I was really lucky to have him there for me at that point. Despite all the problems he was encountering at that time, he listened and tried to help me in any way he could. In all honesty, you're very lucky to have him staying with you. He'll protect you no matter what it costs him. Now that he's this close to Wo Fat, he won't let him get away. Steve still has a lot of anger pent up about his parents' murders. He tries to keep his emotions in check, but they slip out sometimes. Let him sort out his moods and try to understand him as best you can. He's pretty difficult to read, but you'll start to notice patterns in his facial expressions and demeanor."

"Basically, you're giving me a tutorial on how to live with Steve McGarrett."

"Yeah, but it sounds like he plans on adjusting his rules, so you won't have to worry about that stuff."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Steve might be slightly overprotective, but listen to him no matter what. He knows what he's doing. Don't praise him a lot, though. You've already seen how big his ego can get."


	7. Chapter 6

6

Nearly two hours later, McGarrett, Chrissy, and Sarah landed at a discreet airport on Kauai. Sarah slept for most of the flight, which made Chrissy extremely relieved. However, it was a little awkward to be alone with McGarrett. Although he'd been nothing but sweet to her and Sarah, there was something slightly intimidating about him. The smile that seemed to be glued on his face when he was with Sarah was absent now, replaced by a worrisome scowl. Chrissy knew he probably had a lot on his mind with the case, and that he was just thinking. They talked a little, but most of the helicopter flight was silent.

When they landed at the Kauai Airport, McGarrett expected to see a Chevy Silverado very similar to his own. Instead, he nearly passed out at what he saw.

A pink Volkswagen Beetle waited for them on the runway.

McGarrett managed, "What the hell is that?"

Chrissy bit back a laugh, "That would be a pink Volkswagen Beetle that is presumably waiting for us."

McGarrett glanced at her, fuming, "I _know_ what kind of car it is. What I would _like_ to know is what it is doing here when I specifically asked for a Chevy Silverado."

Chrissy shrugged, "I don't have an answer for you, McGarrett."

"Well, I guess we'll have to drive this up to the house, but I am going to give that rental company a piece of my mind."

Sarah yelped, "Is that a pink car, Steve?"

McGarrett grimaced, "Yeah, it is."

Sarah smiled, "I love it. Pink's my favorite color. Is it ours?"

"For tonight, anyway."

"Steve, do you like pink?"

"I prefer blue or black."

"That's because you're a _boy_."

Chrissy couldn't resist smiling, "Sarah, not everyone has the same favorite color as you."

McGarrett began loading the luggage into the small trunk of the Beetle. Sarah, he'd decided, was amazing, and anything but a typical little girl. The affection he felt for her was a little unsettling because he was not usually susceptible to those types of emotions. How would living in the same house as Sarah affect him? Would it soften him, or only make him more determined to hide his emotions?

As they drove to the house, Chrissy couldn't help but notice McGarrett's battle of emotions. Although he appeared stoic, she could tell that he was thinking about his parents. He knew that if they were still alive, they might be vacationing or even living here. However, all of that had changed because of a car bomb and a bullet Wo Fat controlled. Ironically, McGarrett was taking Chrissy and Sarah to his parents' vacation house to keep them safe from Wo Fat. What were the chances?

Pulling up to the house, Chrissy's eyes widened in shock. The McGarrett house was no vacation cottage. It was more like a tropical mansion. Hidden away in hills of Kauai, it had the appearance of a beach house, with a white exterior and extensive, large windows. Chrissy definitely hadn't expected her safe house to look like this. Five-0's safe house was like a palace.

McGarrett glanced over at Chrissy, "Well, this is it. I hope it is to your satisfaction."

Chrissy answered, "It is much larger than I expected, actually."

McGarrett nodded, "My dad really wanted to go all out for my parents' twentieth anniversary. I have to say he did quite well."

Chrissy smiled, "Your mother would have loved it."

"I think so, too."

"Did your father ever come here after your mom passed away?"

"No. It hurt too much. However, he did keep the appliances updated and the house cleaned in case I ever wanted to use it, so it won't be an early nineties flashback."

Sarah began wiggling in her seat, "Steve! Can I get out and see the castle? I think a princess lives in the castle, Steve."

McGarrett clicked his door open, "Well, Sarah, why don't we find out?"

McGarrett proceeded to undo Sarah's car seat and pull her into his arms. For a second, all Chrissy could do was stare. McGarrett had known her daughter for a total of five hours, and yet it was as though he'd known her forever. Sarah was equally comfortable, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Not many people had ever felt at ease with Sarah, but a man who had seemed almost cold when Chrissy first met him now gathered Sarah close to him and carried her around, showing her the outside of the house and talking to her. It made Chrissy's heart tug a little.

Sarah glanced back at her mother, twisting in McGarrett's arms, "Is Mommy coming with us? Does she like the castle?"

McGarrett allowed his lips to form a smile, "Mommy's coming, Sarah. She's kind of tired. Just give her a minute. By the way, Mommy _really_ likes the castle."

Chrissy slowly got out of the car. Knowing Sarah really wanted her mother, McGarrett set her down. Sarah took off running.

Sarah questioned, "Do you like the castle, Mommy? I _love _the castle. Do you?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

McGarrett sauntered past her, "I'm going to get the bags so we can get settled in."

Chrissy replied, "Okay. Can I give you a hand?"

McGarrett shook his head, "I've got it. You've had a long day, Chrissy. Make me do something."

As they walked into the house, Chrissy was overwhelmed by the pure beauty of it. The floor plan was very open, keeping the house cool on hot summer days. A few pieces of rich mahogany-colored furniture graced the living room area. The kitchen covered a large area, and contained marble counters, a breakfast bar, and a farmhouse sink. Chrissy knew it was a shame that the house hadn't been lived it. At least it would enjoy its share of people now.

As the three of them made their way up the stairs, McGarrett mentioned, "Oh, Chrissy, there's something you should probably know. We have only one bathroom in the house, and it interconnects to the two bedrooms I was thinking we could use. You can use a different bedroom if you want to, though."

Chrissy answered, "We're both mature adults, McGarrett. I can handle sharing a bathroom with you. Plus, I'd feel safer knowing both of us have multiple ways to access each other."

McGarrett nodded, "I hadn't thought of that. Good work."

Chrissy accepted, "Thanks, but don't count on me to have strokes of genius like this a lot. I'm no expert at hiding out, obviously."

"You did the best you could with the resources you had. Sometimes the enemies are just better at finding their victims."

"All I keep thinking is that Sarah could have been with me, and that they could have hurt her, too."

"But they didn't. Sarah is just fine. Nothing will happen to her as long as you're with me."

"I believe you, but it doesn't take away all of the fear."

"Nothing will. I hate to tell you that, but it's the truth. Humans are worrying creatures, especially in scary situations. The fear won't go away completely until Wo Fat is dead."

When they reached the top of the staircase, McGarrett opened the first door on his right. Behind it was a calm, lime-colored bedroom. The bed was immaculately made and the furnishings spotless. It was plenty of space for Chrissy and Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widened as she galloped into the room, "Oh, Mommy! This is a big girl's bedroom. Can I stay in here?"

Chrissy glanced over at McGarrett, "I was actually thinking it would be best for Sarah to stay in the same room as me."

McGarrett shrugged, "That's fine. Is the bed big enough for both of you?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yeah. It will be fine. Besides, what alternative would you offer me, McGarrett?"

McGarrett replied, "I don't know. A sleeping bag or a cot, I guess."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm going to leave you ladies to get settled. There's food in the refrigerator if you get hungry. I'm pretty sure there's everything you might need. If you need me, I'm just through those doors. Don't hesitate."

"I won't. Thank you for everything, McGarrett."

"Don't worry about it."

Sarah hugged McGarrett's leg, "Where are you going to sleep, Steve?"

McGarrett patted her on the head, "I'm going to sleep in the room next door. All you have to do is go through those two doors and I'll be there."

Sarah gazed up at him, "You don't stay in here?"

McGarrett's eyes locked nervously with Chrissy's as her knelt down beside Sarah, "No. You and your mommy stay in here and I sleep in the other room. Boys don't sleep in girls' rooms."

Chrissy added, "We talked about that, remember, Sarah?"

McGarrett reassured, "I can be here in a second if you need me, Sarah. I'll be just through those doors. Your mommy will be here, too. You won't be close to alone."

Sarah's arms came around McGarrett's shoulders, "Good night, Steve."

McGarrett pulled the little girl closer to him, "Good night, Shorty. Be good for your mom, okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Okay. Are you going to bed now?"

"Actually, I have a few things to do before I go to bed, so no, not right away."

As he stood up, McGarrett directed his attention to Chrissy, "There should be plenty of equipment in here to keep you safe. The only thing we really have to do is wait. You have my cell phone number, right?"

Chrissy folded her arms across her chest, "Yes, and everyone else's from Five-0."

McGarrett started toward the door, "Okay. If you need anything, just come in. Well, I guess knocking would be a wise choice."

Chrissy nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good night, Chrissy."

"Good night, McGarrett."


	8. Chapter 7

7

Chrissy awoke to the sound of water running in the bathroom the following morning. Although it wasn't loud, it made enough noise to rouse her from her restless slumber. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Then, the events of the previous day flooded back to her like a torrential rain. Initially, she'd just hoped it was a bad dream. Instead, she realized that the horrifying nightmare really was a deadly reality.

Even though she was awake, Chrissy still felt half-asleep. So, she lay on the bed with her eyes closed, listening to the peaceful sound of the shower running. It was so much easier that getting out of bed and facing reality. Not only that, but she hadn't slept well the night before. Dreams of the horrors Wo Fat threatened in his letters filled the night and found her waking up in cold sweats several times. Not only that, but she had encountered secrets she never wanted uncovered. The overwhelming fear of it all had her shaking uncontrollably.

Chrissy knew that she could always go to Steve McGarrett. He would likely do anything to make sure she felt comfortable and safe. However, she knew that he had an agenda, too. He was as determined as she to make sure that Wo Fat was brought down. She had heard him moving around after she woke up from one of her dreams around one, meaning he hadn't slept much. She couldn't believe how driven McGarrett was. Catherine had alluded to it, but nothing compared to seeing him in action. The determination that coursed through him was incredible. Not many people in law enforcement stayed up past one in the morning working a case. His focus was almost frightening.

The water turned off. Chrissy listened carefully. It was only then that she realized McGarrett had been in the shower. Her eyes shot open. She couldn't believe her lack of realization. One of the sexiest men she'd ever seen was most likely naked less than fifteen feet away. The only separation between them was the bathroom door. It had Chrissy's stomach in knots.

Chrissy never expected to be attracted to Steve McGarrett. Despite her initial physical response, she figured he would be cold and intensely focused. Well, at least she'd been right about half of it. McGarrett was focused to the point of near madness, but he was not cold, at least not with her and Sarah. Something about him intense focus was infinitely sensual. The mystery about his personality was completely arresting, and left much to be desired. This combination was lethal to Chrissy. She'd never met a man like Steve McGarrett before, and desperately wanted to know more about him.

There was a soft knock on the door. It made Chrissy jump, even though it came from the bathroom door. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. As she slid it around her, she shuffled to the door, trying not to disturb Sarah. Quietly, she opened the door.

McGarrett stood on the other side, barefoot and clad in only a pair of navy cargo pants. Chrissy's mouth almost went dry. _Okay, so it's been a while since I've had adequate male attention. Of course I'm going to react when I see a guy who looks smoking hot without his shirt. _She felt the urge to touch him again, but refrained.

McGarrett greeted, "Good morning, Chrissy? How did you sleep?"

Chrissy stumbled on her words, "Um-well, I woke up a lot. I was having nightmares."

McGarrett leaned against the door frame, "Are you okay?"

Chrissy nodded quickly, "Yeah. I've had some of them before."

"Are you sure you're alright? I'm here if you want to talk about them."

"Thanks, but I don't really feel like rehashing the nightmares, McGarrett. It only seems to make them more real."

"I understand. I was just making sure."

"I know."

"Is Sarah still sleeping?"

"Yeah. She's slept like the dead."

"I didn't wake you up when I was showering, did I?"

"No. I was only half-asleep."

"Okay. I'm going to finish getting dressed in my room. The shower is all yours."

"Thanks. Do you want to check on Sarah after you're done dressing?"

"Sure, but I would assume you don't want me to come through the bathroom while you're showering."

"What does it matter? You can't see anything through the curtain, right, McGarrett?"

"Of course not."

"Then I believe it is fine. I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful living arrangement."

"I couldn't agree more."


	9. Chapter 8

8

"Are you still breathing, McGarrett?"

Danny's voice came off serious, but McGarrett knew he meant to be funny. "Yes, I'm fine. There are no pink rooms or frilly pillows. It still looks like a man lives here."

Danny replied, "I'm glad to hear that. How are Chrissy and Sarah doing?"

McGarrett peeked into the living room, where Sarah and Chrissy were watching _Bubble Guppies_. "They're doing fine right now. Chrissy told me she had some nightmares last night, though."

"Is she alright?"

"She told me she is, but I get the feeling she's not being completely honest."

"I'm guessing she wants you to see how strong she can be on the outside rather than how damaged she is on the inside."

"I get that. Not everyone wants to show their emotions so obviously."

"Kind of sounds like someone I know."

"Shut up, Danny. I have reasons why I don't show my emotions."

"I'm not going to get into _that_ one over the phone."

"You shouldn't get into it, period."

"So, how is it living with two women?"

"It's fine."

"Well, I was just checking up on you three. When are you flying back?"

"I'm going to give it a few days. If Wo Fat is tracking our plane or helicopter activities, I wouldn't want him to get suspicious."

"Okay. I will hold down the fort while you are gone and keep you posted on our progress."

"Sounds good. Give me a call later with updates."

"Okay. Have fun, Steve."

"Oh, yeah. A total blast."

As McGarrett hung up the phone, he took another glance in at Chrissy and Sarah. Despite Sarah talking her ear off, he could see that Chrissy had a faraway look in her eyes, as though she was in another world. The dreams obviously still bothered her. McGarrett wished Chrissy would tell him about them, but he knew she was too tough on the outside to tell him she was breaking on the inside.

Not only that, but, as much as McGarrett hated to admit it, he was battling the compassion he felt for Chrissy and Sarah. His work motto was plain and simple: get the job done and never get personal. Up until this point, he'd always followed that creed. Now, on the most important mission of his life, his feelings were different. Chrissy, Sarah, and he were in danger like never before. Wo Fat wanted their blood, plain and simple. McGarrett vowed that he would remain as professional as possible, but would not blame himself if some personal feelings made it into the mix. It was the best promise he could make.

As Chrissy sat across from McGarrett at the table on the veranda that afternoon, the guilt began to set in. _I feel bad that McGarrett's not getting anything out of this. He opened his home and his life to Sarah and me. That's not an easy thing to do, especially for someone as reserved as him. I need to pay him back. There's no question about that. How do I pay him back? That is the question of the hour._

Chrissy carefully studied McGarrett's features. His face seemed to be the most fascinating part of him physically. His bluish gray eyes appeared harsh yet deep, as though something hid beneath the mesmerizing orbs. Heavy lines were etched into the skin on his forehead and around his eyes, obvious signs of stress. His mouth was a hard line, rarely proving any emotion. A hint of dimples could be seen around his mouth, and would be undeniably sexy if he smiled more. Any woman in her right mind would be with him if she could.

The day before, Chrissy had contemplated offering McGarrett a "friends with benefits" plan to pay him back for his kindness. Yesterday, the thought had seemed repulsive. Now, it appeared almost appealing. She knew that what she was thinking about was no better than prostitution. Not only that, but it had been several years since she'd had sex, and the thought terrified her. However, she couldn't think of any other way to compensate for what he'd done. Chrissy's body was the only thing she had to offer.

Chrissy swallowed hard, "Steve?"

McGarrett glanced up from his computer screen, "You're actually calling me Steve? Impressive. What's up, Chrissy?"

Chrissy bit her bottom lip, "Look, you've been extremely kind. You've opened your home to be a safe house for my daughter and me. You've even taken up the role of bodyguard. I owe you my life. However, I can't just accept it and go on. You should get something in return."

McGarrett replied, "Really, Chrissy, I'm fine. I'm more than happy to let you stay here. This house needed to have some people living in it."

Chrissy smiled, "I understand, but you still didn't have to. I was thinking that, if you wanted to, we could do a sort of 'friends with benefits' thing in exchange for Sarah and me staying here."

McGarrett's mouth dropped, "Let me get this straight. You're offering to have sex with me to compensate for your staying here?"

Chrissy carefully avoided his gaze, "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"Chrissy, listen to me: having you stay with me is my pleasure. You don't owe me anything. Did you really thing I could take you up on that and use you like some common prostitute?"

"I didn't know. A lot of guys would."

"Well, I'm not 'a lot of guys.' I don't take advantage of women in vulnerable positions, even if they do offer me their bodies."

"Has this happened before?"

"Similar offers have been made, yes. I must say you seemed more innocent about your offer than the other women did."

"I've never done this before, so I guess that would be why."

"You're not paying me back. End of story."

"I have to do something, Steve. Please let me pay you back somehow."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Okay, Chrissy. I have an idea. Let's say you do the laundry and cook a few nights. Would that make you feel better?"

"A little bit, I guess. It just seems like you deserve more than that."

"I'll manage. Trust me."

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my offer. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know."

"I guess I just feel very indebted to you over this and that the least I can do is give you something for it."

"That's why I'm telling you that doing the laundry is the best way to pay me back. I hate laundry."

"I don't blame you, and I'm sure you don't have a lot of time to do it anyway."

"Not really. I feel like I'm always working."

"From what I can see, you always are. I mean, you were up until one in the morning last night working the case."

"Usually, I'm not home at that time, either. I don't get there until one-thirty or two usually."

"How many hours do you sleep, Steve?"

"It depends. Usually four or five, though."

"That's not good. You need to relax more."

"How can I relax when people's lives are in danger?"

"That's the problem. You worry so much about everyone else that you seem to forget about yourself. You need to have a life outside of Five-0. If you don't, you'll eventually become so work-obsessed that you won't have time for anything else."

"Chrissy, I have _nothing else_. I haven't had a girlfriend since Catherine and I broke up and that was almost a year ago. My sister is a flight attendant who doesn't have time to visit often. My parents are dead. My friends are all members of Five-0, and they have their own lives. Where is my life?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I put it the wrong way, but you'll burn yourself out if you push yourself too hard, Steve, and the last thing Hawaii needs is to lose the leader of Five-0."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Chrissy. I guess it just feels like Five-0 is the one thing I'm really good at. After my dad shipped Mary and me back to the States and sent us our separate ways, I did a poor job of keeping contact with her and my father. Mary and I didn't see each other again until about a year after my father died. Dad and I talked, but I never saw him again. It's something I'll regret for the rest of my life.

"My relationship with Catherine is another example of a failure. I was with her for eight years, but it never really went anywhere. I don't even think I ever told her I loved her. For some reason, I just couldn't completely open myself up to her. She stayed with me as long as she could. We eventually agreed that we weren't good for one another. I know that if you love someone, you have to love them enough to let them go, and I did let Catherine go. Now, she's very happy and she's going to get married. In my book, I failed, though.

"With Five-0, I usually come out the hero. It makes me feel good because I'm succeeding at something. I save people's lives and catch the killers who threaten them. My work is something I know I can continue to do right in the future. Relationships and my personal life are unpredictable. I never feel like I am in complete control of those things, and I really like control. That's why Five-0 is successful for me. I can always be in complete control at all times."

"So, you're one of those guys who always has to be on top?"

"Excuse me?"

"In a relationship, you always have to be in control. Whatever the aspect might be, dates, money, status of the relationship, sex, you always have to control it. Am I right?"

"I guess so. I really don't think about it. I have to admit I do like a little variation in the sex department, though."

"Shut up. You know what I mean. You don't like relinquishing control because of your self-discipline."

"That's probably pretty accurate. Tell me, Chrissy: how did we start with you making me a 'friends with benefits' proposition and end up discussing control?"

"To be honest, I have no clue."

"Do you think of all of our conversations will be like this?"

"Probably."

"Thank God."


	10. Chapter 9

9

The next morning, Chrissy officially began her laundry duties. She couldn't believe how weird it was to do three people's laundry rather than the two she was used to. Now among the blouses and dresses were men's T-shirts and cargo pants. It is almost wifely to do a man's laundry, especially if you are attracted to the man. Chrissy already knew she was attracted to Steve, as she now thought of him. Doing his laundry only seemed to heighten it. There was something extremely intimate about folding his shirts and pants. Steve probably thought nothing of it, she knew. He simply wanted to counter her "friends with benefits" proposition. However, it was even more dangerous to fall into a wifely routine than a "friends with benefits" routine. With "friends with benefits," Chrissy would know the status of her relationship with Steve. Now, she had no idea what it was.

As Chrissy folded her third load of laundry, Steve entered the living room. Despite their conversation the previous day, she was sure he hadn't taken her advice on sleeping. His eyes were open, but barely. His usually defined walk was now a slow dragging of his feet. He rubbed his hand over his eyes.

Chrissy glanced up, "I'm guessing you didn't take my advice about sleeping."

Steve sighed, "No, I didn't. Danny and the team are trying to talk to more people who might know where Wo Fat is. I didn't get to bed until four."

Chrissy shook her head, "You can't keep doing that to yourself, Steve. If you're going to be efficient, you have to get some rest."

Steve nodded his head, "I know. This case eats me alive, though. Wo Fat murders innocent people all the time. He's taken away people we loved and ruined our lives. I can't let him do that to your daughter or my sister. I've known from the beginning that this case could kill me, and I'm willing to risk it as long as the people I care about stay safe. It would kill me if someone died because I wasn't willing to put my life on the line."

"I understand that. I would do anything to ensure Sarah's safety. However, I also know that I have to try to sleep at night in the process."

"What if he comes here in the night, though? Say I'm asleep. I wouldn't be able to protect you and Sarah if I was sleeping."

"Aren't you a light sleeper, though? I would assume you would be because you are a SEAL."

"Usually, I am. However, when I'm tired, I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. That's when I sleep like the dead, too."

"That makes sense. However, I'm sure you would hear if there was an intruder in the house."

"Wo Fat's sneaky. He got into the Governor's Mansion without so much as a peep."

"I'd scream, and I'm sure that would wake the dead."

McGarrett's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the number. Danny. No surprise. He answered, "What's up?"

Danny's voice was on the verge of madness, "Okay, so no one seems to know exactly where Wo Fat is. He has left China. We are certain on that. Beyond that, we have no idea."

McGarrett replied, "Is there any chance he has some business associates helping him out in Hawaii?"

Danny answered, "We are working on that right now. There's something else I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

'Have you asked Chrissy who Sarah's father is?"

"No."

"I just think it's a little odd that she never mentions the kid's father. It's obvious that Sarah must not see him. For all we know, he could be tied in with Wo Fat."

"Good point. I'll work on it."

"By the way, Catherine wants to know if Chrissy wants to talk to her."

Steve pulled the phone from his ear, "Would you like to talk to Catherine?"

Chrissy nodded, "Sure. No offense to your delightful company, Steve, but I need someone else to talk to."

Steve put the phone back up to his ear, "She would. Apparently she's tired of my company."

Chrissy rolled her eyes.

Danny answered, "I don't blame her for that one. I'll put Catherine on."

Steve handed the phone to Chrissy, "Danny is going to put Catherine on. You two can have your little girl chat. I'll check on Sarah."

Chrissy took the phone and spoke into it, "Hello?"

Catherine's honeyed voice sounded almost humorous, "Hi, Chrissy. How are you doing?"

Chrissy curled back into the smooth leather armchair, "Fine. I've had nightmares, but I had those before the attack."

Catherine replied, "Okay. How's Steve?"

Chrissy answered, "He's fine. He works himself to death, though."

"Don't I know it? I've dated him _and_ worked with him. He never seems to stop."

"Other than that, he's good, though. He's just happy he doesn't have to do his laundry."

"Don't tell me he coerced you into doing his laundry for him."

"Not exactly. I kind of made a deal with him."

"Ah. Making a deal with the devil, I see."

"He's not _that_ bad. _You_ dated him for eight years."

"Good point."

"I have to admit something to you, though."

"Oooh, a secret. I love secrets. What is it?"

"I think I kind of have a crush on Steve."

"That doesn't surprise me. I saw the way you were looking at him the other day. You were looking at him like-well, I guess I should keep this conversation G-rated. You never know what Steve does with his phone calls."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm totally kidding, Chrissy. Steve isn't _that _weird."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could ever face him again. Granted, I'm glad he's still talking to me after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I kind of made him a 'friends with benefits' proposition to pay him back for letting me stay here."

"You're kidding! What did he say?"

"He told me I didn't owe him anything, but I felt bad. We compromised on laundry."

"So, you propositioned him with sex, but he'd rather have you do his laundry? Are you sure he's alright?"

"You did say he's extremely focused."

"Yeah, but even I didn't think he was that focused and a dated him for the better part of a decade."

"Catherine, in all seriousness, there is a question I kind of want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, Chrissy. What is it?"

"I know it's weird to ask you this because he's your ex, but how can I get Steve to notice me?"

"That's a hard question to answer because Steve doesn't fall for much. He can see through all the flirting and provocative clothing. The best I can tell you is to be yourself. The only thing he will fall for is the real you."

"Thanks. I know it must be hard for you to answer questions like that."

"Not really. I'll always love him, Chrissy. I can't deny that. It's not a romantic love, though. Besides, I'm really happy with my fiancée. However, I'd really like to see Steve happy. I think it's been a really long time since he's felt that way, and he of all people deserves it. Maybe you're the key. We won't know until you try."

"I guess not. I'm just worried that he isn't attracted to me because I'm a mom. Some guys aren't into women with kids."

"Yeah, but Steve's not like that. He's not very experienced with kids, but that doesn't mean he objects to them."

"Not only that, but I never exactly got my pre-baby body back after Sarah was born. I also have stretch marks. What would he think of those?"

"Personally, I don't think he would care, Chrissy. He has scars, too, and he's pretty embarrassed by some of them. You both have battle scars; they're just different in nature. Maybe you can heal each other's wounds."

"I didn't know he has scars. He seems so perfect."

"He's not. Don't put pressure on yourself thinking he is."

"Thanks, Catherine. You've been a huge help."

"Don't mention it, Chrissy. Keep me posted."

"Okay. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Catherine hung up the phone and grinned to herself. She'd known Chrissy had a thing for Steve since they'd met in Chrissy's living room two days earlier. It was so cute how Chrissy had asked her for advice about Steve. The poor woman was so nervous about little imperfections he might notice. Catherine sincerely hoped Steve had feelings for Chrissy. If he didn't, Catherine knew it would break Chrissy's heart. She didn't want to see that happen, and she needed backup.

Danny interrogated, "So, how is Chrissy? Is she ready to murder Steve yet?"

Catherine shook her head, "It's just the opposite, actually."

Danny gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

Catherine leaned on the desk/ computer in the middle of Five-0 headquarters, "Chrissy has a crush on Steve. That's what she and I were just talking about. She's nervous and not sure what to do about it."

Kono's mouth dropped open, "Chrissy's got a thing for Steve?"

Catherine replied, "Oh, yeah. Big time."

Danny nodded, "Is she planning on doing anything about it?"

Catherine chuckled, "I think she'd like to, but she's afraid of how Steve will react. He only thinks of her as a crime victim."

Danny bit the inside of his cheek, "You've got something up your sleeve, Catherine. What is it?"

Catherine sighed, "I really want to help Chrissy. She genuinely likes Steve. I just don't think she's sure of how to go about it. I was thinking we could all subtly put in a good word for her with Steve."

Danny, Kono, and Chin all nodded their heads in agreement. Kono added, "Boss deserves to be happy, and so does Chrissy. Maybe they could be happy together."

Chin agreed, "I'll slip it in somehow when I send him some case info."

Danny smirked, "I'll work it into my next call."

Catherine clapped her hands together, "_Mission: Steve and Chrissy_ is officially underway."


	11. Chapter 10

10

Wo Fat's breathing became louder and quicker, "I heard you were a little clumsy the other afternoon."

The other man stumbled on his words, "I'm very sorry, sir."

Wo Fat circled the man in the alley, staring him down the entire time, "I sent you to the house to kill Chrissy Raines, not hit her on the back of the head only so she could get back up again and start talking."

The other man's voice shook, "Sir, I apologize. I thought she was dead when I left the house. Honest."

"Thanks to you, we cannot find her now. She has disappeared."

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake? You call not killing the person you were hired to kill a mistake? _That _is called a failure, _not_ a mistake. You're going to pay dearly for it, too."

The man's hands flew up, begging, "No, sir, please! I'll do anything to make up for it! I promise!"

"When has your word been any good?"

With that, Wo Fat pulled a gun out of his pocket and emptied its contents into the other man's chest. He fell back with a thud. Crimson blood poured out of his body and onto the rough pavement. He gurgled on his blood for a few seconds before he fell completely still.

Wo Fat glanced at the body and replaced the gun in his pocket. He strolled away, leaving the body in a dark alley on Maui. He muttered to himself, "I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."


	12. Chapter 11

11

Over the next few days, Steve began to fall into the routine of his new life. He became more and more used to living under the same roof as two females. The frou-frou stuff he noticed in the cabinets when he was looking for his razor seemed almost normal to him. Having Sarah's toys scattered all over the house made him smile. Having Chrissy cook his meals brought back comforting memories of his early childhood and made the whole situation feel much more normal. The only thing he couldn't get used to were the sporadic times when Chrissy accidentally left her bra on the bathroom door handle. It surprised him, and also proved that it had been a while since she lived in the same house as a man.

On the third day at the safe house, Sarah began pulling out board games Chrissy packed. Initially, she didn't ask anyone to play with her; she simply pulled out the game pieces and studied them. Steve couldn't help but grin as he watched her carefully analyze the board games. She seemed to find something of value in the small things that normal people take for granted. She shook slightly as she pulled the game pieces close to her face, obviously excited. The first day, this action alarmed Steve, but after Chrissy explained that it was just a signal of excitement, he relaxed a little.

Sarah didn't notice Steve standing five feet from her. She was so involved in her "project" that she didn't notice when anyone came into the room or left it. In that way, she reminded him a little of himself, so intent on one thing that nothing could cause distraction. In his case, he concentrated so hard on his work that his personal life began slipping away. It was how he'd lost Catherine. Sarah brought some painful realizations to the surface, and it had Steve pondering his life and goals.

Finally, Sarah glanced up and rested her eyes on Steve. She sang, "Hello, Steve."

Steve laughed, "Hey, Sarah. How are you?"

Sarah nodded, "I'm good. I'm playing the board game, see? I'm practicing."

Steve bent down and rested on his haunches, "I see that. What game are you playing?"

"I'm playing Candyland. Look, I've got the red piece. I like red. It's one of my favorites."

"That's a good color. It suits you."

"Would you please play Candyland with me, Steve?"

"Sure, but I'll warn you, I haven't played this in a while. I might be rusty."

"You're a grown-up. You should be good at this game."

"I hope you're right."

Chrissy heard the outrageous laughter from the top of the staircase. It puzzled her. _What in the world?_ She knew it was a stupid question, though. Sarah laughed all the time when she played by herself and Chrissy could never figure out what it was about. That was when she realized Steve's laughter was mixed in with her daughter's.

Flying down the stairs and through the hall, Chrissy stopped dead in her tracks as she peeked into the living room. Steve and Sarah sat across from each other, a Candyland board between them. Deciding not to interrupt them, she did not enter the room. Instead, she remained hidden behind the wall, just wanting to see the moment unfold from a distance.

Chrissy heard Sarah ask, "How long has it been since you played Candyland, Steve?"

Steve sighed, "A very long time."

Sarah continued, "You played it last year?"

Steve shook his head, "No. It's been _a lot_ longer than that."

"How long?"

"Probably twenty-five years or more."

"Wow. That's longer than I've been alive. I'm eight."

"Yeah."

"Did your mommy and daddy play with you?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time I played with my little sister."

"Where are your mommy and daddy, Steve? Where are they?"

Chrissy felt a lump rising in her throat. Poor Steve. That was not an easy question to answer, especially not to a child. Besides, it was hard enough to talk about something that horrible at all. She wondered how he would handle it.

Steve replied, "My mommy and daddy are in heaven, Sarah."

Sarah fixed her eyes on Steve, "Are they okay? Will they be there forever?"

"They're fine, Sarah, and yes, they will be there forever."

"I love my mommy. I don't want her to go to heaven."

"Don't worry, Sarah. As long as I'm here, she won't. Nothing is going to happen to your mom."

"Mommy is fine? Nothing will happen to Mommy?"

"No, nothing. You and your mom mean more to me than anyone in the world right now. Nothing is going to happen to you or your mommy."

"Those bad men won't come and hurt me and Mommy again?"

Steve's jaw clenched at the thought of anyone hurting a woman or a child. "No. I'll do anything to make sure they don't come anywhere near you."

That was the moment Chrissy fell head over heels in love with Steve McGarrett.


	13. Chapter 12

12

_He was coming after her. Chrissy tried to run, but it was no use. He was bigger, stronger, and faster than her. He caught her easily, pushing her against the wall. His touch repulsed her, and she clawed at him, desperately trying to push him away. None of it helped, though. He pushed up her skirt, even as she kicked him. Everything about this was wrong, so wrong, and humiliating. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. This man paralyzed her, and she couldn't even fight him off as he violated her..._

Chrissy bolted up in bed, the sheets tangled around her waist and legs and sweat drenching her body. Her breath came in quick rasps. She'd had the dream before, but it had never been in such vivid detail. Her skin still wanted to crawl at the thought of the vile touch that had damaged her. Because of him, she always had something to hide and was not quite what she seemed. There would always be a part of herself she held back. The dreadful experience she'd carried with her for over nine years now reared its ugly head and felt more disgusting than ever.

For a few seconds, Chrissy contemplated taking her problems to Steve. However, she wasn't sure if he was sleeping and didn't want to wake him if he was. She knew he would listen to her either way. Her fear got the better of her.

Chrissy slid on a modest pink robe over the pink tank top and plaid shorts she wore. Despite the fact that she had a lot of faith in Steve, she just wasn't comfortable with him seeing her in such a vulnerable state physically. It was a side effect of her hell.

Carefully, Chrissy tiptoed to the bathroom door and eased it open. Even from the small opening in the door, she could see the light from under Steve's bedroom door reflecting onto the tile floor. _Thank God. I don't have to worry about waking him up now._

Shutting the door behind her, Chrissy crept to the other bathroom door. Grasping the glass door handle, she turned it as slowly as she could, not wanting to make much noise. The handle still squealed as she rotated the handle until it stopped and pushed the door open.

Steve lay on his bed, propped up slightly by two pillows so he could work efficiently on his laptop. He wore gray sweat pants and no shirt. Even though he didn't look up at her, he knew Chrissy was standing there. "Hey."

Chrissy took another step into the room, "Hey. Would it be alright if we talked?"

Steve nodded and set his laptop on the nightstand, "Sure."

Chrissy closed the door behind her, "Okay. Where do you want me to sit?"

Steve began pulling on a Navy SEALs T-shirt, which Chrissy felt he could have left off, "You can sit on the bed with me if you want. I won't hurt you, Chrissy."

Chrissy moved across the room and took a seat on the bed, "I know. It's just habit."

"So, what's up, Chrissy?"

"I need to talk about one of the nightmares I had."

"Okay. Shoot."

"About nine years ago, my dad hired a mass of new employees. One of them took what you would call a 'special interest' in me. I was not interested, and I mentioned it to him multiple times. He wouldn't take no for an answer, though. One afternoon, I went to the file room to grab some stuff for my dad. When I went into the room, the guy was there and locked the door behind me. He r-raped m-me several times. It was so horrible."

Tears started pouring down Chrissy's cheeks. A few seconds later, she felt Steve's strong arms come around her and crush her against his chest. Her tears dampened the front of his shirt. One of his hands rubbed up and down her back, while the other cupped the base of her skull. Chrissy's body stiffened initially at his touch, but she pushed the fears out of her mind because she trusted Steve. He wouldn't hurt her. If anything, he would protect her from harm.

Chrissy thought she felt Steve kiss the top of her head as he whispered, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Chrissy. I would do anything to take away the horrible nightmares you have."

Chrissy whimpered, "It's something I can't escape. I had to look at him every day for nine years and be reminded of what happened. It's like dirt I can't wash off my skin. God knows I've tried. It doesn't work, though. Nothing can take away what he did to me."

Steve pulled back slightly, wanting to see her face, as his voice grew firmer, "Are you trying to tell me that you never told your father what this creep did to you?"

Chrissy sighed, "You're the first person I've told, Steve. So far, you're the only person I trust with this. It's so embarrassing."

"You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of, Chrissy. Who should be embarrassed is your rapist because what he did was absolutely repulsive. It's _not_ your fault. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"It just feels like I could have done something to stop it. Maybe I encouraged him somehow."

"_Stop it_. Nothing you did would be enough to deserve rape."

"Thank you. I just can't help my feelings, I guess."

"Why don't you stay in here for a while? We can lie down and you can relax for a while."

"What about Sarah?"

"She'll be fine. I'll go check on her quickly. You'll be back in there in a little while anyway."

Steve quickly peeked in on Sarah. The sight of the precious little girl all curled up in a ball on her side gave him the urge to kiss her on the forehead and watch her sleep for a while. She touched him in ways he couldn't understand. It amazed and frightened him at the same time."

Steve glanced back at Chrissy, who was adjusting herself on his bed. He wasn't used to this. However, he wasn't sure he despised it, either. He had a bad feeling these two women would do a number on his heart when they had to leave. This case was much more personal than he could have ever imagined.

As Steve stretched out beside Chrissy on the bed, he wondered how any of them would let go of what they'd built at the house on the Kauai.

Steve awoke around three that morning with unfamiliar feelings and scents tempting him. He forced his eyes open and nearly jumped when he realized why everything seemed odd.

Chrissy still lay in his bed, her head resting on his collarbone, her left arm flung over his chest, and her legs tangled with his. Steve also realized that he'd slipped his arm around her waist. Chrissy hadn't left his bed the night before, and it was the first time he'd slept with a woman he hadn't had sex with. It was a weird feeling.

For a few seconds, all Steve could do was stare at the woman laying beside him. Her golden hair tickled his jaw and chin. Her robe must have fallen open while they were asleep, and revealed a slinky tank top and short shorts. Everything about her seemed so perfect, so innocent. His head told him to get the hell out of that bed and away from the temptation. However, his heart, the organ most people doubted he possessed, told him not to move. It said to let the moment be and not to run.

For the first time in his life, Steve McGarrett listened to his heart. He pushed a strand of Chrissy's hair out of her face and touched her cheek. Resisting the temptation to kiss her on forehead, he closed his eyes.

The next morning, Chrissy awoke to a musky scent filling her nostrils and the rub of cotton against her fingertips. At first, she just sighed and relaxed her body again, but as she began to remember the events of the previous night, she bolted up in bed.

Steve McGarrett lay next to her, his arm placed so it would wrap comfortably around her waist. He still slept peacefully, as she had after she'd come to his room. She felt shaken, knowing she'd fallen asleep in his arms so easily. Alarms were sounding off in her head. In her heart, she trusted him, but her head forced her fears back on her. She liked Steve, but she definitely wasn't ready to sleep with him.

Chrissy jumped when she heard Steve's voice from behind her, "Good morning."

Chrissy quickly pulled her robe together, "Good morning."

Steve pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed, "How did you sleep?"

Chrissy nodded quickly and hopped off the bed, "Fine."

"Look Chrissy, I didn't-"

"I know what you're going to say, Steve, but it doesn't matter. We might not have meant for it to happen, but we did sleep together with my daughter in the next room. It was my fault. I should have known better than to stay in here."

"I meant to send you back to your room, but you looked so relaxed and peaceful that I just couldn't wake you up. You were scared and needed someone."

"Thank you, but I'm just not ready for something that intimate."

"We didn't have sex, Chrissy. We just slept in the same bed."

"Yes, but it felt just as intimate. It would eventually lead to the temptation of more. I'm not ready to take that chance with anyone."

"I would never push you into something. I'm not after sex. I just wanted to make sure you felt okay."

"Thank you, but I think it would be best if we just kept this as professional as possible. I like you, Steve, but I'll never trust any man completely again. It would be unfair for me to lead you on and think it was possible. For a while, I really thought I was capable of trust, but the alarms began going off in my head and I can't ignore them. To be frank, I have a huge crush on you Steve, but I know I'm not capable of acting on it without those fears coming back again."

With that, Chrissy opened the bathroom door and locked it behind her, leaving Steve to try to comprehend what had just happened. Sinking to the floor, she began to cry.


	14. Chapter 13

13

The next few days were relatively uneventful. Steve threw himself into his work, sleeping only a couple of hours each night. Chrissy pushed herself to do the household chores. It was harder now after her conversation with Steve. She couldn't believe that after all the work she'd gone to that she'd blown her chance with him. All she could bear to feel was disappointment and embarrassment. Her rapist was winning again, and she despised that.

The fourth morning after their discussion, Chrissy called Catherine. She couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. Catherine answered on the second ring, "Hey, Chrissy. What's up?"

Chrissy sighed, "Not much."

Catherine interrogated, "How's it going with Steve?"

Chrissy shook her head, "Not good."

"Why? What happened?"

"I slept with him."

"Oh my God! Wait, why is that bad?"

"I didn't sleep with him in the way you think. We didn't have sex. I literally just slept in the same bed with him. The next morning, when I realized what happened, I flipped. I basically blurted out the fact that I like him and told him I couldn't have a relationship with him."

"You panicked, basically?"

"Yeah. He's the first guy I've been that close to since-"

"Since what?"

"Since I was raped a few years ago. That's why I was in Steve's room in the first place. I'd had a nightmare and needed to talk to someone about it."

"Oh, Chrissy. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. You and Steve are the only people that know for sure, although I think my brother Adam has figured it out."

"Where is Adam?"

"In L.A. He's a cop."

"No wonder he could tell."

"To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't heard from him. Adam really starts going crazy when he can't find me."

"Is he your only brother?"

"No. I have another older half-brother as well."

"Where is he?"

"L.A., I guess. Michael and I haven't really stayed in touch."

"Okay. Now back to you and Steve. Try to talk to him, Chrissy. Steve will understand. He's handled his share of rape victims. Don't run away from him. He won't hurt you."

"Are you sure he won't be mad?"

"Steve wouldn't be angry with you over something like that. He probably just doesn't know what hit him."

"I guess I'll try to talk to him, then."

"Okay. Sounds good. Let me know how everything goes."

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Catherine."

"You're welcome, Chrissy. Anytime."

"Good-bye."

"Bye, and good luck with Steve."

Chrissy sincerely hoped luck would be with her when she talked to Steve.


	15. Chapter 14

14

That afternoon, Chrissy set Sarah up with the TV in the living room so she could prepare dinner. As she stirred some boiling macaroni noodles on the stove, she felt as though someone was behind her. When she glanced back, she saw Steve standing in the doorway.

Chrissy greeted, "Hey."

Steve rubbed his hand over his eyes, "Hey."

Chrissy turned back to the pasta, "You looked tired."

Steve replied, "I never went to bed last night."

"You need to relax, Steve. You're going to wear yourself out."

"Chrissy, I want to talk to you about the other night."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you say that you have a crush on me?"

"I might have said something to that effect."

"Did you mean it?"

"I would be lying if I said no."

"I must say I'm very surprised."

"Why?"

"You just never gave me that vibe. You haven't flirted with me or anything like that. You never let yourself get close, and when you did, you freaked."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I've been interested in someone."

"I get you. Me, too."

"I guess I just didn't know how to go about telling you. I even talked to Catherine about it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know if you even liked having me around."

Steve took two steps closer to Chrissy, "Of course I like having you around. It wouldn't have been too hard to figure out if I didn't. As far as having feelings for you, I've been wrestling with that for a while now. God, that sounded so stupid."

"No, it didn't. It sounded honest."

"I'm usually better at actions than words."

"Are you flirting with me?"

Steve moved closer until he had Chrissy's back against the counter. He braced one hand on the counter and used the other to push a few loose strands of golden hair out of her face. "I guess you could call it flirting. Does it bother you?"

Chrissy's breathing quickened, "No, Steve. I trust you."

Steve lowered his head, moving his lips toward hers. He put both hands on the counter behind her. Suddenly, his breathing pattern changed. He choked out, "Chrissy, I don't-"

Steve couldn't finish his thought. He collapsed to the floor.


	16. Chapter 15

15

Chrissy screamed as Steve crumpled to the floor, "Steve! Oh, God! Steve!"

Steve's eyes were closed, but he croaked out, "Cell phone-call Danny."

Chrissy knelt down beside him, pulling out her cell phone, "Okay, Steve. I'm calling Danny. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me, okay?"

As Chrissy dialed Danny's number, she adjusted her body so that she cradled Steve's head in her lap. His breathing felt heavy and his face colored itself a ghostly white. Danny answered on the third ring, "Hey, Chrissy, is Steve bugging-"

Chrissy shouted, "Not now, Danny. Steve just collapsed in the kitchen. He can only say a few words at a time and his face is very pale."

Danny asked, "So he's conscious?"

Chrissy glanced down at Steve, "His eyes are closed, but he is responding."

"Okay. Keep talking to him so he stays awake. We'll be there within the hour. Max will be with us?"

"Who's Max?"

"Our colleague. Technically, he works at the morgue, but he _is _a doctor."

"Fine. Just hurry."

"We'll be there as soon as possible, Chrissy."

"Thanks, Danny."

As Chrissy hung up the phone, she noticed Sarah standing in the kitchen doorway. Her eyes were filled with fear, "Mommy? Is Steve okay? What's he doing?"

Chrissy replied, "Um...he's not feeling very good, sweetie."

Sarah moved a few steps closer, "Is he sick? Does he not feel good?"

Chrissy shook her head, "No, he doesn't."

Sarah walked closer, and knelt down next to Steve's side, "Steve? Steve? How do you feel?"

Steve's eyes flitted open, "Sarah...hey."

Sarah stated, "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Steve managed a small smile, "I won't."

Sarah bolted out of the room. Chrissy spoke as calmly as possible, "I wonder what _that _was all about."

Steve shook his head slightly, "I don't know."

Chrissy stroked his face, trying to calm him as much as possible. She knew that, depending on the situation, he could be very calm or extremely nuts. This was an extremely nuts situation. He was handling it well so far, but she wasn't holding up so well. She was worried about him. Steve gave off the symptoms of a heart attack, but she knew that was impossible. Steve was in perfect physical condition and seemed almost obsessive about eating right. Plus, he was too young for a heart attack, right? The fear had her stomach in knots. She couldn't lose him, especially after what transpired prior to his collapse. He'd almost kissed her, for goodness sake. It was like a really aggravating cliffhanger. She had to know what came afterward.

Steve's skin seared at Chrissy's touch. That _definitely_ wasn't normal. Chrissy opened a drawer behind her and found a washrag. Perfect. Gently lowering his head to the ground, Chrissy dampened the rag with cold water from the faucet. She squeezed the excess water out and knelt down beside him. She touched the cool cloth to his forehead. He sighed and whispered, "Feels good."

Chrissy stroked her hand over his jaw, "I know it does."

Sarah shot into the room with one of her various stuffed Thumpers in her hand. She sat down on the other side of Steve and snuggled Thumper between his arm and his waist, "There you go, Steve. Thumper will make you feel better. What do you feel?"

Steve wanted to raise his arm and pat the little girl on the head, but did not have the energy to do so. His whole body felt like a lead weight, heavy and immovable. Not only that, but he was freezing. He didn't even have the energy to shiver. _This _was bad.

Chrissy glanced over at Sarah, "Honey, could you go up to our room and get Steve a pillow?"

Sarah was already halfway there, "Okay, Mommy."

Chrissy glanced down at Steve, "Alright, Super SEAL, we have to get you out of your clothes so you don't overheat."

Steve's jade eyes appeared almost glazed, "Convenient...excuse...to get me...naked."

Chrissy's eyes shot daggers at him, "Just shut up and lay there, Steve."

"Getting bossy...I like that...in a woman."

Chrissy rolled her eyes as she straddled his legs. She carefully eased the hem of his T-shirt up, doing her best to eliminate any movement from him. Even though she was attracted to him, she ignored it and looked at his body objectively, difficult as that was. He wriggled slightly, trying to help her get the shirt off. Because of her short stature, she had to readjust herself so that her knees were on either side of his hips. She continued to move the shirt up his body until she pulled it over his head and met Steve's gaze. His eyes were only half-open, but filled with humor.

Steve's fingers brushed her ankles and he breathed, "I think...I like you...in this...position."

Chrissy shook her head, "I can't believe this. You could quite possibly be in the middle of a heart attack, and all you can think about is sex."

Steve's breathing was almost to the point of hyperventilation, "What am I...supposed to...think about...when you are...straddling me?"

Chrissy wet the washcloth with fresh cool water, "Maybe you could think about your life, considering this could be a life or death situation."

"True...Chrissy...wanted...to...tell you..."

Steve's eyes fell closed.


	17. Chapter 16

16

Danny, Max, and Catherine pulled up to the McGarrett safe house forty-five minutes later. They practically sprinted into the house. What they found was terrifying.

Steve lay still on the kitchen floor, his shirt lying in a heap next to his head. His eyes were closed, and his face appeared the color of a ghost mask. Chrissy frantically rubbed a cold washrag over his face, and spoke to him softly even though he wasn't responding. Sarah sat on his other side, gently holding his hand. She didn't really know what was happening, but she wanted Steve to feel better. It had Max, Catherine, and Danny's hearts pounding.

Max knelt down beside Chrissy and readjusted his glasses, "Is he breathing?"

Chrissy nodded, "Yes, but not steadily."

Max put on a stethoscope, "Have you checked his pulse?"

Chrissy almost choked on her words, "Yes. It's weak, but it's there."

"Has he been sleeping at night?"

"Not much. He never went to bed last night."

"What was Commander McGarrett doing when he collapsed?"

"He was talking to me."

"Were you discussing anything strenuous?"

"Not really. It was just important."

Max checked Steve's heartbeat and his pulse. Sarah seemed extremely fascinated by it. She poked Max on the arm, "What are you doing? Are you going to make Steve better?"

Max glared at the little girl, seemingly a little unsure of how to respond to her inquiries. He knew the medical terminology he used confused McGarrett and Danny, and would do the same for her. Despite the fact that she'd only known McGarrett for a little over a week, Sarah worried about him as though she was related to him. She rubbed her hand over Steve's forehead as she waited for an answer.

Max smiled at her, "I'm checking Steve's heart to make sure it's still working."

Sarah fired back, "Is Steve's heart working?"

Max replied, "Yes, but it's tired because Steve hasn't taken very good care of himself lately. We have to keep him cool and make sure he stays in bed for a while."

"Okay. I'll make sure Steve doesn't move an inch. I'll take care of him. I promise."

Max stood up and turned around to face his audience. He readjusted his glasses over his dark eyes and pushed his straight black hair back. He informed, "I have come to the conclusion that Commander McGarrett is suffering from a severe case of overexertion due to stress."

Danny replied, "So, in layman's terms, Steve has a bad case of exhaustion because he overworked himself?"

Max nodded, "Essentially, yes."

Catherine stated, "It was bound to happen sometime. Steve has overworked himself as long as I've known him. Maybe this will show him he's not twenty anymore. He can't pull all-nighters like he's in college. This obsession he has with work is sick, and it needs to stop."

Chrissy rubbed her hands over her eyes, "What kind of treatment will he need?"

Max turned to her, "Ah. Someone finally asks about treatment. Well, Ms. Raines, what he really needs is a lot of rest and a cool bath."

Chrissy nodded, "What about the fact that he's unconscious?"

Max smirked, "He was probably just so exhausted that he fell asleep."

"What should we do with him now?"

"He should probably be moved to a bed for the sake of his comfort."

"Do you think the four of us can get him upstairs?"

Danny nodded, "I think we can manage?"

As they carried Steve upstairs, Danny spoke, "I think we should probably spend the night here so you aren't overwhelmed, Chrissy."

Chrissy sighed, "If that's what you want to do."

Danny smirked, "I mean, I can only imagine what Steve will be like when he wakes up."

Chrissy's eyes narrowed, "Do you think he'll be bad?"

"Well, Steve McGarrett really only hates two things: being laid up and not being able to do anything about it. Those two things are happening, so it's safe to say he won't be a ray of sunshine."


	18. Chapter 17

17

When Steve awoke, twilight was upon Kauai. His eyelids felt heavy and grainy. He tried to sit up, but all his limbs felt like a ton of bricks. Frustrated, he groaned. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he certainly didn't like it.

As Steve glanced up, he saw a small pair of blue eyes peeking in at him from the doorway. He smiled, "Hey, Sarah."

Sarah didn't answer him. Instead, she bolted downstairs, shouting, "Steve's awake! Steve's awake!"

Within a minute, Steve's room was filled with people. Max had a cold stethoscope pressed to his chest, checking his heartbeat. Danny was asking him a hundred and fifty questions. Catherine was lecturing him about his lifestyle. Sarah was feeling his forehead. The only person who wasn't poking or prodding him was Chrissy. She stood behind the crowd, her arms folded across her chest, and almost appeared to be laughing. _Yeah, this is hilarious, Chrissy. Why don't you switch spots with me and see how funny it is?_

Steve's voice was firm, "Okay, will everyone just shut up for a second? What's going on?"

Sarah answered, "You got really tired and collapsed, Steve. You were also really hot and we had to keep a washcloth on you. Mommy had to take your shirt off, too. Thumper was with you the whole time."

Steve chuckled, "Thanks, Sarah. So, what's wrong with me, Max?"

Max glanced down at a notepad, "Well, Commander McGarrett, it appears that you collapsed this afternoon due to overexertion. In other words, you were so tired that your body just shut down."

Steve nodded, "I haven't been sleeping much lately."

Chrissy jumped in, "That's putting it lightly. Since we got here, you've slept five hours a night max, except for last night. You didn't even bother to go to bed, then."

Steve sighed, "Here we go. How many times are you going to bring it up now?"

Chrissy replied, "I'm just stating the facts."

Catherine turned to Chrissy, "Let me guess: you warned him that something would happen to him if he didn't rest and you were right."

Chrissy glanced back at Steve, "Yeah, basically."

Catherine shook her head, "Surprisingly enough, that sounds like something Steve would do."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, it does."

Steve threw his hands up in the air, "Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

Chrissy stepped closer to the bed, "Steve, we're not trying to. You scared the hell out of us. I thought you were having a heart attack. In fact, I think I am partly responsible for what happened today."

Steve shook his head, "It's not your fault, Chrissy. As usual, I wasn't thinking. I knew I needed sleep, but I ignored it. You told me I needed to sleep, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry. It's me you should blame, not yourself."

Max turned around, "I think Commander McGarrett needs some rest."

As the group cleared out of the room, Steve leaned back against the pillow. He had a lot of thinking to do. Strangely enough, brushes with death do that to people, and he wasn't likely to forget that encounter anytime soon.


	19. Chapter 18

18

Around two o'clock that morning, Steve's eyes shot open at the sound of voices coming from downstairs. A fight was in progress, and he didn't like it.

Slowly sitting up, Steve eased himself out of the bed. He didn't feel one hundred percent better, but whatever was happening downstairs needed to stop. At first, his walking seemed awkward, but as his legs became used to his weight again, his walking grew normal again. He grabbed a hunter green T-shirt out of the dresser and slid it on. Then, as briskly as possible, he walked downstairs.

As Steve walked into the living room, he saw Catherine, Danny, and Chrissy standing together. He wasn't sure where Max was (probably asleep, he eventually decided), but obviously he wasn't involved in this. Danny and Chrissy were going toe-to-toe, and the reason was about to reveal itself.

Danny interrogated, "Who is Sarah's father, Chrissy?"

Chrissy shot back, "What does it matter, Danny?"

Danny replied, "Sarah's father could be tied to Wo Fat, for all we know. If we know who he is, we can track him and check on his activities."

Chrissy shook her head, "And what if he isn't tied to Wo Fat? Then we've just dragged up something I would prefer to forget."

Steve jumped in, "Danny, lay off her. Sarah was the result of a rape."

Chrissy's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

Steve glanced up at her, "The time frame you gave me added up."

Danny added, "If the guy raped you, Chrissy, then why don't you give up his name? Even if he isn't tied to Wo Fat, we can make rape charges stick."

Chrissy shook her head, "I can't do it. If word got out, my whole family would look horrible."

Danny reassured, "Your family wouldn't look bad. _He _would look bad."

Chrissy's throat was clogged with tears, "You don't understand the situation, though."

"Why don't you explain it to us so we will understand?"

Catherine interrupted, "Danny, I think you should stop. When Chrissy's ready to tell us, she will."

Danny replied, "Yes, but we _need _to know this information, Catherine."

Steve's voice grew harsh, "Let it go, Danny. Her life is problematic enough without rehashing the past."

Danny stepped closer to Steve, "We have to know."

Chrissy screamed, "Alright! Since you must know, Sarah's father is my half-brother, Michael! Are you happy? Now, you can investigate him or whatever the hell you want to do!"

Tears streaming down her face, Chrissy ran upstairs, and left Steve, Danny, and Catherine completely speechless.

An hour later, after countless soft knocks and pleas (because Sarah and Max were sleeping), Chrissy allowed Steve, Danny, and Catherine into Steve's room, which she had locked herself into. Her stunning gray eyes still glimmered with the hint of tears and the little makeup she wore had long since faded and smudged. She'd slipped her pink robe on and seemed very upset about the revelation she'd made earlier. Steve and Catherine sat on either side of Chrissy, while Danny stood.

Danny apologized, "I'm sorry I pushed you, Chrissy. I didn't-"

Chrissy sighed, "It's alright, Danny. It's just that I've spent nine years trying to hide who Sarah's father is and what happened with him. Now, you guys dragged it out of me and I feel so ashamed."

Catherine patted Chrissy on the shoulder, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Michael is the one who should be hiding his face. What kind of brother would rape his own sister?"

Chrissy answered, "Technically, Michael is my half-brother. My father was married once before he married my mother. Michael is forty-seven, twelve years older than me and four years older than Adam. However, Adam is biologically my brother. My relationship with him always was much different than my relationship with Michael."

Danny asked, "How was it different?"

Chrissy replied, "Adam and I lived in the same house, and by the time I was born, Michael was in seventh grade. I didn't even really get to know him until I was in my teens. Even then, he creeped me out. I think it was the way he looked at me."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, "How did he look at you?"

Chrissy shook her head, "Like a hot fudge sundae."

Steve made a gagging sound, "I swear, when I get my hands on that son of a - never mind. I won't waste my breath on him except to say I would like to kill him for what he did to you, Chrissy."

Danny began moving toward the door, "Well, I think everyone's had a pretty long day, so I'm going to turn in. How about you, Catherine?"

Catherine got up from the bed, "Yeah, me, too. Good-night."

After Danny and Catherine left, Steve laid back on the bed, "I'm tired, too."

Chrissy glanced back at him, "You _should _be."

Steve sighed, "Chrissy, this isn't an easy thing for me to ask, but I was wondering if you would stay with me tonight."

Chrissy smiled, "You know, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Steve sat back up, focusing his eyes on the floor, "I guess I just feel really comfortable when you're beside me."

"I do, too."

"So, you'll stay?"

"Just let me check on Sarah and I'll be back."

When Chrissy finally settled into Steve's arms a few minutes later, she felt safe for the first time in months. She wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life, and she hoped she could.


	20. Chapter 19

19

When Chrissy woke up the next morning, she was surrounded by Steve. His arms were wrapped around her and his scent intoxicated her. His bare chest was against her back, and his breath felt hot against the back of her neck. Something seemed so comfortable about laying here beside him. Closing her eyes, she snuggled back against him and went back to sleep.

Catherine and Danny were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping their first cups of coffee, when Danny laughed, "What do you want to bet that Chrissy stayed with Steve last night?"

Catherine took another long sip of coffee, "Personally, Danny, I don't care. If she did, I'm happy for them. If she didn't, she didn't. Either way, it's none of my business."

Danny replied, "But you _were_ the one who wanted to get them together so badly."

Catherine nodded, "Yes, I wanted to help Chrissy get Steve's attention. However, it's obvious that she's gotten that already, so my work is done. You couldn't have missed the way Steve looked at Chrissy last night."

"Oh, I saw it. If I'm not mistaken, Steve's falling for Chrissy pretty hard."

"I think so, too. Chrissy and Sarah are stealing his heart fast. I just hope he doesn't get spooked and run for the hills."

"Yeah. I think it's funny that Steve's always been Mr. Professional in his work, but when Chrissy and Sarah walked in, the game completely changed."

"That's what happens when a guy falls in love; his methods change."

"Maybe it will pull him away from his crazy regiment, too."

"Danny, don't push it. Just because a SEAL falls in love doesn't mean his training magically disappears."

"Did you have to kill my dream?"

"Yes, because it isn't even in the realm of possibility."

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"I never said you couldn't dream. I just said your dream is next to impossible."

"I also thought it wasn't possible for Steve to feel anything for anybody, but I was wrong."

"I never doubted Steve's capacity for love. He just needed to find the right girl."

"Do you think you ever could have been the right girl for him?"

"I hate to say this, but no, I don't. Steve's girl has to be someone who will understand what he's gone through, and Chrissy does. Her father was murdered by Wo Fat, just like Steve's mother and father. I can't even fathom what he's gone through. Chrissy is also very easygoing, which complements Steve's rigidness, although I think she's softened him a bit."

"If Chrissy is softening Steve, good for her. She's the only person I know who's capable of it."

"I agree."

"So, who do you think is going to find them together first, Max or Sarah?"

"My bets are with Max. He has to check on his patient. Besides, Sarah is still in bed."

"Well, Max is certainly going to get a surprise when he does find them."

Forty-five minutes later, Chrissy woke up again, as comfortable as she'd been before. The difference was that she was now laying flat on her back, and Steve's arms weren't wrapped around her anymore. Instead, he lay on his side beside her, propped up on one elbow. He was staring at her as though he was studying her.

Chrissy stretched her arms, "Good morning."

Steve smirked, "Good morning."

Chrissy glanced up at him, "How are you feeling?"

Steve nodded, "Pretty good. I'm not back one hundred percent, but I feel quite a bit better."

"I'm glad to hear that. You really had me worried last night, Steve."

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have gone to bed the other night, but I just got so caught up in the research I was doing that I didn't even bother to go to sleep."

"You need to have a life outside of your work."

"I know that, and I'm working on it."

"Really? How are you doing that?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out this, um, thing with you."

"Thing?"

"The feelings we have for each other. Look, the other day, you told me you had a crush on me. I've realized that I have feelings for you, too. That's why I attempted to kiss you yesterday."

"Are you sure these 'feelings' you have for me aren't lust-related?"

"Well, I can't say that none of them have to do with lust, but I really do like you, Chrissy. You're not like anyone I've ever met. I don't really know how to explain it."

"I like you a lot, too, Steve. I do have a question for you, though."

"What?"

"Are you going to try to kiss me again?"

Steve smirked and leaned his face closer to hers, "Do you want me to?"

Chrissy exhaled deeply, "Yes."

As Steve brought his lips down to Chrissy's, there was a knock on the door. Steve groaned, "You realize this is the second time this kiss has been interrupted, right?"

Chrissy sighed, "Unfortunately, I have noticed."

Steve pushed himself off the bed, "I swear, Chrissy, when I do kiss you, I'm not going to stop."

Chrissy's eyes glimmered, "Promise?"

Steve smirked, "Uh-huh."

Chrissy smiled as she watched Steve move across the room and open the bedroom door. Max stood on the other side. Chrissy quickly sat up in bed as Max entered the room.

Max asked, "How are you feeling this morning, Commander McGarrett?"

Steve nodded, "A lot better, Max."

Max motioned toward the bed, "Would you please sit down?"

As Steve sat on the edge of the bed, Max went through his regular checks, "Are you feeling tired at all?"

Steve shook his head, "Not really. I feel it mostly in my muscles."

Max took of his stethoscope after he checked Steve's heartbeat, "That's normal. Your heartbeat is back to where it should be. You've had a swift recovery, McGarrett. However, I would recommend taking it easy for a few more days to be on the safe side."

Steve replied, "I think I can do that."

Max stood back up, "Excellent, Commander McGarrett. I apologize for interrupting, er, whatever I interrupted."

Steve simply nodded.

After Max left, Chrissy and Steve burst out laughing. Once Chrissy could catch her breath, she quipped, "What do you want to bet Max is downstairs telling Danny and Catherine he found us together?"

Steve chuckled, "Oh, please. The entire island of Oahu will know by this afternoon."


	21. Chapter 20

20

Steve spent the next couple of days recuperating. Danny, Catherine, and Max stayed and helped Chrissy and Sarah care for him. On the fourth day, Steve appeared to be back to his normal self. He no longer felt tired or sore, and he wanted to get back to work as soon as possible.

That morning, Kono called him, "Hey, Boss, there's something you need to know."

Steve replied, "Okay. What's up?"

Kono informed, "Five days ago, Maui police found a man dead in an alley from a gunshot wound. They've identified him as Dave Paskovitz, a well-known hired gun. Some of his closest 'friends' say he had a job with Wo Fat recently."

Steve sighed, "Let me guess: Paskovitz was the guy who attacked Chrissy."

"That's what it looks like. His 'associates' say Paskovitz never named his target, but referred to the victim as 'her' or 'the girl.'"

"How does the time frame match up?"

"Immaculately. Paskovitz even noted that his 'assignment' was around the time of Chrissy's attack."

"Our only problem is that he's dead."

"I don't think that's as big of a problem as finding Wo Fat will be."

"That's a good point. I guess I should come back for a couple of days so we can figure out our next move."

"What about Chrissy and Sarah?"

"Catherine will stay with them. She's perfectly capable."

"How do you feel about leaving them?"

"I don't like it, but there isn't much of an option. There are things I have to do in Honolulu. I'll come back in a couple of days."

"Alright. See you in a little while, Boss."

"Good-bye, Kono."

After Steve hung up the phone, he began to think about leaving. He didn't like the idea of being without Chrissy for two days. The last several nights, she'd slept beside him, and he'd liked it. He also loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. She'd only had nightmares once, and that had happened the night before. He'd quietly awoken her and let her cry it out in his arms. He wished he could take away all her nightmares and pain, but it wasn't possible. Besides, all of that made her who she was, and he wouldn't change a thing about her.

Chrissy walked into the bedroom. _God, she's hot_, he thought. She wore white-washed jean shorts and a pink tank top. Her blonde locks were pulled back in a ponytail. She stopped right in front of him.

Chrissy asked, "What's up?"

Steve fiddled with the collar of his white T-shirt, "I have to fly back to Oahu today with Max and Danny."

Chrissy took a deep breath, "I knew you would have to eventually."

Steve stood up, "I'll only be gone a couple of days."

"And nights."

"Yes, and nights, but I will be gone no longer than that. Three days from now, I'll be home."

"I'll be counting down the hours."

"Believe me; so will I."

"You'll keep me posted, right?"

"Of course, and you'll have to do the same."

"Gosh, I feel like this is all moving so fast."

"I know. This needs to slow down, and I will make sure it does."

"I've just never had a relationship move this fast before. It's so weird. We haven't even kissed, and yet it feels more intimate than if we'd made love. It doesn't make sense."

"I understand. I think it has something to do with the situation. Once this Wo Fat thing is resolved, I think everything will slow down. Then we can take this slow. That is, if you want to."

"I would. I just wasn't sure if you wanted this to continue after the case was over."

"Chrissy, my feelings for you have nothing to do with the case. I would really like to keep this going long after the case closes."

"Me, too. So, you'll be back in a couple of days?"

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting for you."

"You better be."

Early that afternoon, Steve grabbed his backpack and began making his way to the door. Chrissy, Sarah, and Catherine stood there, waiting for him. He noted the sullen expression on Sarah's face as she clutched Thumper closer to her. His heart tugged a little.

When he reached them, he knelt down in front of Sarah and asked, "What's with the sad face?"

Sarah peered up at him briefly, "You're leaving."

Steve grasped Sarah's upper arms, "Yeah, but I'll be back in a couple of days."

Sarah's eyebrows scrunched together, "I don't _like_ that you're leaving."

"Listen, honey. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I'll miss you."

Steve's heart was in his throat. He barely got the words out, "I'll miss you, too, Shorty."

Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. He pulled her close. Gosh, he couldn't believe what the little girl did to him. It was ridiculous.

As Steve straightened up, he ordered, "Take good care of your mom, okay?"

Sarah offered him a thumbs-up.

Steve moved on to Chrissy. He moved in close, "I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

Chrissy nodded, "Okay."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. He whispered, "I'll miss you."

Chrissy put her arms around his neck, "I'll miss you, too."

Steve pulled away reluctantly and moved toward the door, "I'll call you."

Chrissy folded her arms across her chest, "Okay."

Chrissy felt her heart drop as Steve walked out the door. God, the next two days were going to be long.


	22. Chapter 21

21

Steve and Danny strode back into the office purposefully once they returned to Honolulu. Five-0 headquarters was buzzing with activity, and the computers were abuzz. Steve wasn't sure he'd ever seen this much work being done at Five-0. It wasn't a good sign.

Kono and Chin met Steve and Danny at the desk/computer in the center of the headquarters. Steve stated, "Alright. I've been briefed on the Paskovitz murder and his ties to Wo Fat and Chrissy's attack. Is there anything else I should know before we proceed to develop a plan of action?"

Chin nodded, "Yes, I think we found something that might be of interest to you."

Steve leaned on the computer/desk, "Okay. What is it?"

Chin through some documents on the screen, "According to some financial records, Wo Fat has been bailing out a small publishing company in L.A. called Skyline Publishing, which is owned by one Michael Raines."

"That's Chrissy's half-brother."

"Yes, it is, and to pay Wo Fat back, he's been dealing arms on the side. It wouldn't surprise me if he is involved in terrorizing Chrissy."

"Do we know where Raines is?"

"No clue. The last time his movements were known was two days ago."

"That's a little too convenient. He hasn't been seen on any of the islands?"

"Not that we know of."

"How did Raines attain Skyline Publishing?"

"His father left it to him upon his death."

"Did he work there prior to acquiring it?"

"Yes. He was editor-in-chief."

"That must have been where Chrissy worked."

"It is. We checked out her file, and it says her performance decreased when Raines took over. He was close to firing her when she quit."

"I've never laid eyes on Michael Raines, but I have the same fervor to find him as I do Wo Fat. We will find both of them. It will take a lot of work, I'm sure, but we will find them."

Danny glanced over at him, "What do you think we should do?"

Steve sighed, "I think we should stay on the lookout for Raines. He's not a professional, so he's bound to screw up on something minor, like using a credit card or an ATM. When he does, it will lead us to him, and then to Wo Fat. Until then, we just have to wait."

Kono asked, "What if Raines is still in California?"

Steve thought for a moment and then pulled out his phone, "I have an idea."

Chrissy was putting some dishes in the dishwasher when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. As she slid it out, she smiled. Of course, it was Steve. She answered, "Hello, Commander. Miss me?"

She thought she heard Steve chuckle, "Of course. Unfortunately, this is not a personal call."

Chrissy sighed, "I should have known you weren't calling to inquire about my health."

Steve replied, "I thought I did that when we landed."

"You did. I just thought you missed me so much that you were becoming obsessive."

"Oh, yeah. That's just what you need: an obsessive guy."

"Hey, I'll take what I can get. Now, what are you _really_ calling about?"

"I was wondering how I could get a hold of your brother."

"Which one?"

"Don't you have a brother who's a cop?"

"Adam is a detective."

"Perfect. Do you know how I could get in touch with him?"

"I have his cell phone number. May I ask you why you need it?"

"He might be able to help me with something."

Chrissy gave him the number. "You owe me after this mess is over, especially since I can give you Michael's info, too."

After she gave him Michael's information, Steve replied, "I owe you big time. Thank you."

Chrissy laughed, "I can't wait to see what you pay me back with."

Steve answered, "You'll be blown out of the water, Ms. Raines."

"Until later, then."

"Yes, and thanks again, Chrissy."

Adam Raines was just fishing his cell phone out from between his files to call his sister, Chrissy, when it rang. He wasn't familiar with the number, but he answered it anyway, "Raines."

Steve replied, "Detective Raines, this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0 in Hawaii."

Adam sat up straight in his chair and brushed his dark blonde locks out of his face, "I've heard a lot about you, Commander. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Steve sighed, "Unfortunately, what I have to talk to you about is no pleasure."

"What's up?"

"It's about your sister, Chrissy."

"What about her? Is she okay? I knew I should have called her when I didn't hear from her."

"Chrissy's fine. She's safe. I can't tell you where she is, but I can assure you she is safe."

"That's a relief. What's going on?"

"I'm sure you're aware that Chrissy witnessed your father's murder and received threats afterward."

"Yes. That's why she moved to Hawaii."

"Exactly, but about a week and a half ago, Chrissy was attacked in her home. When she confided in my team and me that she feared Wo Fat was behind it, we put her and Sarah in a safe house. I've been staying with them. Today, we found out that Michael is working with Wo Fat because Skyline is in trouble. Based on what Chrissy told us about Michael, we have reason to believe he is involved in the threats and attack."

"What did Chrissy tell you about Michael?"

"That he raped her nine years ago and Sarah was the result."

"I always had a feeling, but I didn't want to believe it."

"I don't blame you. I need your help, Raines."

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could check Michael's office and apartment to see if you could find anything of interest."

"Of course. I'll let you know what I find."  
"Thanks, Raines."

"Anytime, Commander. Tell my sister hello from me."

"I will."

Adam called Steve later that evening. He informed him that the evidence in Michael's apartment was ridiculous. Pictures of Chrissy were scattered everywhere, and his calendar was filled with mysterious lunch dates. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. From the looks of it, Michael wasn't in L.A., and that scared the hell out of Adam and Steve.

After he got off the phone Adam, Steve called Chrissy. Despite his nervousness, Chrissy seemed to take everything bad away for the few minutes they spent on the phone. She flirted, and he gave it right back to her. He was almost reluctant to hand up the phone.

As Steve settled into bed, he realized that he didn't like sleeping alone anymore. For so many years, he'd done it without qualms, but now sleeping alone felt so, well, lonely. Using a pillow as a poor substitute for Chrissy, he wrapped his arms around it and settled into a restless slumber.


	23. Chapter 22

22

The day Steve was set to arrive home, Chrissy cleaned like crazy. She wiped down all the furniture and Catherine helped her wash the floors. Catherine even volunteered to clean the swimming pool in the backyard.

Around eleven, Catherine went out to the pool. She'd been outside only a few seconds when the trees began rustling. _It's just the wind_, she thought.

Kneeling down beside the pool, Catherine began scrubbing the tile there. She smiled to herself, thinking, _Steve is absolutely going to love this. I don't think anyone has ever gone all out for him before. Maybe-_

That was the last thing Catherine remembered before her whole world went black.

Chrissy was in the kitchen, scrubbing the counters, when she heard glass shattering. Someone was in the house. Dropping her rag, she ran upstairs, where Sarah played. She whispered, "Honey, you have to be a good girl and hide for Mommy."

Sarah replied, "Like hide and go seek."

Chrissy smiled, "Exactly. Now Sarah, you're going to hide in Steve's closet, and don't come out until you're told to unlock the door by someone you know."

Sarah's breathing quickened, "Mommy, I'm scared."

Footsteps began sounding on the staircase. Chrissy moved Sarah into Steve's closet and made sure the door was locked. She whispered, "Be quiet, honey."

Remembering the gun Steve stuck under her mattress, Chrissy tiptoed into her bedroom in search of it, carefully closing and opening doors. Unfortunately, two familiar faces were waiting for her, and neither of them appeared friendly.


	24. Chapter 23

23

_Chrissy's not answering. I don't like it._ Steve ended the call. Chrissy always picked up when he called, usually on the first or second ring. Her not answering just wasn't a good sign.

Steve decided to try Catherine's phone. Maybe Chrissy had just left her phone in a random spot and didn't hear it. That didn't sound like Chrissy, but stranger things had happened. Catherine always had her phone on her, so he knew he wouldn't have a problem getting a hold of her.

As Steve and Danny got out of the Camaro on the Honolulu airstrip, Steve heard Catherine's voicemail come on. Steve felt his blood run cold. Catherine wasn't answering her phone. He'd never gotten Catherine's voicemail in the nine years he'd known her. Something was definitely wrong. He needed to get to Kauai as soon as possible.

Thirty-five minutes later, Steve and Danny stomped through the front door of the safe house, guns blazing. They moved quickly, lengthening their strides with every step.

Steve shouted, "Chrissy! Chrissy! Sarah! Catherine!"

Danny glanced at the counter, "Hey, Steve. I've got something."

Steve strode over to Danny and glanced at the piece of paper he held. It read:

_McGarrett,_

_Finally outsmarted you. Be at the abandoned warehouse in Honolulu tomorrow night at midnight. Come alone. If you don't, we'll have even more fun with your girlfriend than we already have._

The note was unsigned, and suitably written in scarlet. The words made Steve's stomach curl. They had Chrissy. What had they done to her? Steve could only imagine.

Steve ran through the house. Ignoring the shattered French doors crunching under his boots, he sprinted out to the back patio and pool area. The first thing he noticed was a series of crimson drops dotting the beige tile. Swallowing hard, he followed the trail until he saw the end of it.

Catherine lay face-down next to the pool. Steve rushed to her side, examining her. He felt for her pulse. Luckily, it was there. After he flipped her onto her back, he ripped his cell phone out of his pocket. As he called island law enforcement, he analyzed Catherine's injuries. Her medium-length hair stuck together in clumps because of the blood dripping from her head. The rest of her body appeared unharmed. Unfortunately, a head injury was a not a good sign. Once he got off the phone with the Kauai police, Steve called out to Danny, "Hey, Danny! Outside by the pool!"

Danny raced out, and his mouth gaped open at what he saw. He shuddered, "What the hell happened?"

Steve swallowed hard and quaked, "I don't know, but I need you to stay with Catherine while I check out the rest of the house. Chrissy isn't here, but that doesn't mean Sarah isn't."

Danny queried, "You called 911, right?"

Steve answered, "Yes. They should be here soon."

Quietly, and with his gun positioned, Steve prowled back into the house. He scanned the first level, although Danny had already done so. After his scan, he crept up the staircase. His heart was in his throat. If anything happened to Sarah...well, he knew he'd never forgive himself.

Once he climbed the stairs, Steve eased the door to Chrissy's bedroom open. The intruder had trashed it. Chrissy's clothes and belongings were strewn everywhere. Even her undergarments had been pulled out of their drawers. The bedspread appeared rumpled, something else Chrissy would never allow.

The thought hit Steve suddenly. _Oh, God. What if they used the bed as a convenient place to rape her? It would certainly explain the "fun" comment in the note_. Steve's stomach churned with a steady mix of nausea and anger. He had a bad feeling that was exactly what they'd done.

After ensuring Chrissy's room was clear, he opened the doors connecting Chrissy's room to his. Almost instantly, he noticed the snap of a struggling door knob coming from his closet. Grabbing the key out of his bedside table, he shifted toward the closet and slid the key into the lock.

When he pulled the door open, Steve let out a small sigh of relief and holstered his gun. Sarah sat on the floor of his closet, wrapped up in a tight ball. Tears streamed down her face. As she gazed up at him, she yelped, "Steve! I was really scared, Steve! Really scared!"

Steve knelt down and scooped the little girl into his arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I know you were scared, honey. I know. You're okay now. You're safe."

Sarah grieved, "Where's Mommy, Steve? Is she safe?"

As Steve carried Sarah downstairs and held her close as paramedics worked on Catherine and eventually took her away, he wondered the same thing.


	25. Chapter 24

24

That afternoon, since the Kauai house had been taped off as a crime scene, Steve and Sarah flew back to Oahu with Danny. Now that Chrissy was gone, Steve knew he was responsible for Sarah. The thoughts of what the little girl must be feeling cluttered his mind on the flight back. Sarah didn't talk much. Instead, she clutched Thumper to her chest and kept her eyes downcast. It broke his heart.

Once they landed in Honolulu, Steve, Sarah, and Danny hopped into the Camaro and sped to the hospital where Catherine resided. Steve's mind was in overdrive the whole ride. So much had happened in such a short period that he still wasn't sure he'd comprehended all of it. Chrissy had been kidnapped. Catherine had a head injury of unknown severity. Sarah had witnessed God knows how much and wasn't talking. His life was a wreck, and he hoped he could salvage something out of it.

After arriving at the hospital, Steve pulled Sarah out of the backseat of the car and into his arms. Walking into the hospital, Steve and Danny went directly to admitting, flashed their badges, and got Catherine's room number. Within a couple of minutes, they were speaking with her doctor.

Steve asked, "So, how is she?"

The doctor readjusted his glasses, "Ms. Rollins suffered serious trauma to her head. However, we will not know the complete severity of her injuries until she wakes up."

Steve inquired, "She's still unconscious?"

The doctor replied, "Yes, she is."

Steve and Danny sat with Catherine for a little while, all the while Sarah was curled up on Steve's lap, her nose pressed into his collarbone. The visit was almost awkward, as Catherine simply laid there, a bandage wrapped about her head and an expressionless look gracing her face. An IV attached to the vein in her arm dripped frequently, and her heart monitor beeped steadily. Steve's stomach stirred with sickness. He felt surrounded by fear. Never before had he felt fear to this extent.

About half an hour later, Steve pressed a kiss to Catherine's forehead and he, Danny, and Sarah left the hospital. Both he and Danny decided it was pointless to stay at the hospital because of the stability of her condition and the fact that Kono and Chin were also checking in on her. So, Danny dropped Steve and Sarah off at Steve's house, much to Danny's dismay. Danny felt it was unsafe for them to stay at Steve's, but he knew it was useless to argue with Steve.

Walking into the house he hadn't lived in for nearly two weeks, Steve set Sarah down. She simply stood there for a second, baffled by her surroundings. Steve knelt down beside her and tipped Sarah's chin up so he could see her face.

Steve asked, "Sarah, honey, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day."

Sarah's bottom lip quivered, "I miss my mommy, Steve. I want to see Mommy. Where is she? Did the bad men take her?"

Steve swallowed hard, "What bad men, Sarah?"

Sarah replied, "The bad men who hurt Mommy when I was in the closet."

"Yes, I think that's where she is."

"I'm scared. Will Mommy be okay?"

"Listen to me, Sarah. You'll see your mommy soon, and she'll be fine. I know you're worried about her. So am I."

"You'll save her, right, Steve?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Mommy says you always save people, like the princes in princess movies. That means you'll save Mommy."

Steve's heart tugged. Sarah thought he was a fairy tale hero. Ha-ha. Not only that, but she was positive he would save her mother. As if he didn't feel enough pressure before, it just kept building. He couldn't fail, and he certainly couldn't let Sarah down.

Steve nodded, "I'll save her, Sarah. Don't worry."

As Steve gave Sarah her medicine, bathed her, put her in one of his old T-shirts, and tucked her into bed, he wondered how he was going to save Chrissy and the consequences if he didn't.

Two hours after he'd tucked Sarah into his bed, Steve sat on the living room couch, a pen in his hand and a piece of paper on a clipboard in his lap. He'd been thinking about what would happen the following night at the warehouse. A fear inside him gave him the vibe that someone would lose their life there, and he wanted to be prepared.

Chrissy and Sarah had no idea what they meant to Steve, and he knew that if he didn't make it out of the warehouse, they would never know how he felt about them. So, in case something happened, he decided to write a letter that would explain everything to them. A few times, he'd crumpled the letter and started again. The fifth time was the charm. Just as he'd signed it, he heard a pair of feet padding down the stairs.

Glancing back, Steve saw Sarah standing at the bottom of the staircase. He got off the couch as soon as he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

Steve knelt down in front of Sarah and cupped her face. He whispered, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Sarah choked out, "I had a bad dream."

Steve pulled Sarah into his arms and carried her over to the couch. He patted her on the back, "It's okay, honey. What was the bad dream about?"

Sarah cried harder, "The bad men were hurting Mommy again, and you couldn't get there. I was so scared. It was so scary."

Steve sat down and positioned her on his lap. She pressed her head against his chest, his T-shirt absorbing the moisture from her tears. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Steve whispered, "It's just a dream, Sarah. I promise you that nothing will happen to you again. It's okay."

Sarah sniffled, "Okay. Will you tell me a story to make me feel better, Steve?"

Steve chuckled and proceeded to tell Sarah a story about a tough, scarred prince who rescues a beautiful but emotionally distressed princess from her evil brother. Just before Steve told Sarah how they had lived happily ever after, however, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, and decided not to move so he wouldn't disturb her. As he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he decided he could get used to this.


	26. Chapter 25

25

_Slap_!

The smack of a hand against the skin on her back awoke Chrissy with a start. The flesh on her back was already red and sore from the torture she'd endured for- God, she wasn't even sure how long she'd been in this windowless room. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to get out of there and quick.

Chrissy sat up on the cot, knowing it would warrant another smack if she didn't. Her clothing had long since been ripped off her body and trashed, and that only left her in her bra and panties. It was humiliating, especially since one man watched every move she made in those undergarments.

Michael smirked devilishly as he gazed at his sister. Ah, it was so terrific to have her at his command, since Wo Fat had given him permission to keep an eye on her. Before, there had always been some way for her to run from him. She'd been doing that for the past nine years. Now, she had nowhere to hide. She'd been safe for a while with her cop boyfriend, but his buddies had blown that for him when they flew to Kauai. They should have known their flights would be monitored. Of course, Michael knew Chrissy had to die because of what she'd seen, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her before Wo Fat blew her brains out in front of the cop and shot him afterwards.

Chrissy folded her arms over her chest, trying to achieve some form of modesty. Michael laughed at her.

Michael smarted, "Trying to be modest, huh, Chrissy? I think it's kind of pointless now."

It was true. Michael had raped Chrissy several times since her kidnapping, including once in the Kauai house with Sarah in earshot. Every time it happened, it made her more disgusted. She could just imagine Steve's reaction. Would he even want her after this? How could he after what had happened? The thoughts made her even more melancholy than she already felt.

Chrissy quivered, "What do you want, Michael?"

Michael strolled in front of Chrissy and ran a finger over her cheek. Chrissy's skin crawled and she jerked away. Michael responded with a hard slap across her cheek. Chrissy didn't make a sound. She simply bit her lip as the pain washed over her face. Michael's eyes shot daggers at her.

Michael seethed, "I bet you don't pull away when your _boyfriend_ touches you."

Chrissy retorted, "Leave Steve out of this."

Michael questioned, "Why? What does he mean to you?"

Chrissy mumbled, "What does it matter to you?"

"Well, in less than twelve hours, Wo Fat and I are taking you to meet up with your boyfriend. Who knows? Wo Fat might feel like putting a couple of bullets in his head. I don't know."

"Please don't hurt Steve."

"Steve must have been a great lay if you're this worried about him."

"Shut up, Michael! Life doesn't revolve around sex, like you seem to think!"

Michael's reply was a second blow to her cheek. Because of the burn that still existed from the first slap, the second felt like a monstrous explosion across her face. She bit down even harder on her lip, drawing blood this time. To be honest, Chrissy wanted to hit him back, but she could only imagine what the consequences would be if she did.

Michael shouted, "You really think you can talk back to me, Chrissy? Fight back with words? You didn't do so well when you fought with your body nine years ago. I'm not sure your words will fare much better."

Chrissy didn't look at him but solicited, "How did you expect me to fight back? You're much bigger than I am."

Michael stepped forward until they were almost touching. For the first time, Chrissy noticed touches of gray in his light brown hair. It made her even more disgusted with him because it showed their age difference, combined with what he'd done to her and the fact that she was related to him.

Michael taunted, "Or maybe you just wanted it so bad that you thought it would be fun to play a game with me."

Michael put his index finger on Chrissy's shoulder and ran it over the skin around her bra strap. Bile rose in her throat. _Oh, no. He's going to try to rape me again._ She tried to pull away, but he held her in place. He leaned in close so she could feel his breath on her ear. It made her even more nauseous.

Michael whispered, "Do you play these kinds of games with your boyfriend?"

Chrissy fumed, "Don't you _dare_ mention Steve again! He's ten times the man you are, and he doesn't have to prove it by raping his sister!"

The words barely made it out of Chrissy's mouth before she found herself flat on her back on the cot beneath Michael. Her body quivered with fear, just as it had before. She struggled even though she knew it was no use. Michael only smiled, and it was the most menacing, evil expression she'd ever seen.

Michael laughed, "Well, if he doesn't, maybe he should try it sometime. It can be a lot of fun."

Chrissy continued to struggle underneath Michael, all the while hoping that Steve would murder him when he got his hands on him.


	27. Chapter 26

26

Steve got up around six the next morning. He'd slept fitfully on and off throughout the night. His worries about Chrissy had overtaken his mind and filled his dreams, preventing him from having a decent night's sleep. So, easing Sarah out of his lap, he laid her back down on the couch carefully so she could sleep a little longer.

Leaving Sarah to sleep, Steve stepped outside. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he decided to call Adam. Steve knew it was nine o'clock in the morning in L.A., and that Adam needed to be aware that Chrissy was missing.

Adam answered on the third ring and emitted, "Commander, McGarrett, what's up?"

Steve, "Well, there's a lot up, Raines. Yesterday, while my partner and I were in Honolulu, the safe house was broken into. One of my co-workers, Lieutenant Rollins, suffered from a head injury and is still in the hospital. From the looks of it, Chrissy was kidnapped by Wo Fat and most likely your brother, Michael. Sarah is fine, but she's pretty shaken up. She stayed with me last night."

Adam stammered, "I'll be on the next flight out of L.A. I want to be there and help you out if I can."

Steve replied, "That would be great, actually. Just let me know what flight you're on and I'll pick you up."

"Alright. I'll text you with the information once I book a flight. Thanks, McGarrett."

"Don't mention it, Raines, and I'm sorry about what happened to Chrissy."

"You can't prevent everything. Wo Fat's sneaky. I don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't, either."

"That's a matter of opinion. Anyway, let me know what's up, and I'll meet you at the airport."

"Okay. See you then, McGarrett."

That afternoon, Steve and Sarah went to the airport to meet Adam. Surprisingly, Sarah was very quiet as they waited by the baggage claim. Usually, when she was surrounded by a lot of people, Sarah panicked and began talking loudly. Today, though, she just held Thumper close with one hand and clutched Steve's hand with the other. That is, until she saw Adam.

The instant Sarah spotted Adam, she bolted toward him, lilting, "Uncle Adam! Uncle Adam!"

Steve really didn't like Sarah running through crowds of people like she was, but he realized she also hadn't seen her uncle in over six months. Besides, if Adam was the man referring to Sarah as "Shortcake," like he suspected, he was less than ten feet away, and closing in fast.

Upon looking him over, Steve realized that Adam bore very little resemblance to Chrissy. In contrast to Chrissy's rich honey-blonde locks, Adam's light brown hair contained a few natural streaks of blonde and fell across his forehead in a clean sweep. While Chrissy's eyes were a mesmerizing icy blue, Adam's were a warm hazel. Chrissy's skin was a creamy white, and Adam's was tinted with a tan. Steve swore the only physical characteristic the siblings shared was dimples.

Adam picked Sarah up and carried her toward Steve. He was, as Steve observed, a very relaxed detective, unlike Danny. His attire said it all. Adam wore a brown polo shirt, blue jeans, and what appeared to be tennis shoes. _Wait until Danny sees this. _This _is the way a cop dresses in Hawaii. He could use a button-down shirt, but I can live with the polo. Maybe I should offer him a job here. He certainly dresses the part._

Adam stopped in front of Steve and queried, "I'm guessing you're McGarrett."

Steve stuck his hand out and replied, "Call me Steve, and yes, I am. That would mean you're Adam Raines."

Adam shook his hand and nodded, "You've got it."

Steve smiled, "Great. I'll get your bags if you'll get Sarah."

"They're the camouflage set."

"My kind of guy."

Steve grabbed the luggage and he, Adam, and Sarah headed out of the airport. He loaded the luggage into the backseat of his cab and a half Silverado. Since it didn't take up much room, he buckled Sarah in on the other side. Once Steve and Adam were buckled in and Steve was pulling out of the parking lot, Adam asked, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Steve answered, "Well, I'm supposed to meet Wo Fat at the abandoned warehouse at midnight tonight. I'm supposed to go alone, but I'm not stupid. So, we're heading to Five-0 headquarters to figure out a plan so that I have backup that won't be noticed."

Adam responded, "That's a good idea."

Steve stated, "The first thing I want to do is get Chrissy away from Wo Fat and Michael. She's been through enough. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Adam interrogated, "So, how well do you know my sister?"

"I'd say I've gotten to know her pretty well. I mean, we lived in the same house for almost two weeks."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"To be totally honest with you, Adam, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I have feelings for your sister. I care about her, and I would do anything to make sure she's safe. However, I don't know how our relationship would work out if we made it out of this. It might have been different if we hadn't met this way, but we did."

"Does Chrissy feel the same way about you?"

"I think so. She told me she did."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're the first guy she's been even remotely interested in for almost a decade, Steve. You're sure as hell not just another guy to her. If you've gained enough of her trust that she told you the truth about Michael, you must be special. She wouldn't even tell _me _the truth about it and I'm her brother."

"I don't know. I just think she is comfortable with me."

"Because Wo Fat murdered your parents and she can relate to you, right?"

"Right."

"That might be part of it, but I'll just bet trust is another part of it."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Steve glanced over at Adam, his eyes filled with sadness, "You know what the worst part of it is?"

Adam shook his head, "What?"

Steve replied, "We didn't start it. Remember that song by Billy Joel, 'We Didn't Start the Fire'? He says that none of us started the fire. We didn't have anything to do with it. It's true. None us started this thing with Wo Fat. Not you, not me, not Chrissy. We may not have started it, but we have fought it, and we're going to keep fighting until Wo Fat draws his last breath because it's in our DNA. I promise you this: I will kill Wo Fat if it is the last thing I do."


	28. Chapter 27

27

Most of that afternoon and evening were spent trying to plan the backup approach. It was eventually decided that, since Catherine's condition was still a mystery, Chin would sit this one out and stay at the hospital, Danny and Kono would drive Steve and drop him off a few blocks from the warehouse. Steve would wear a wire so they would know if he needed them. Once he was inside, they would drive closer and be ready. Adam and Sarah would wait in a hotel room a couple of miles away until Danny called them with the all-clear. Then, Adam would take Sarah to see Chrissy. Steve just hoped it all worked.

Steve spent most of the day thinking and worrying. A nagging feeling inside of him said that this meeting was not going to end pretty. He thought about the letter he carried in his pocket. A few times, he almost approached Danny to give it to him, but just couldn't. He didn't want anyone to know about the doubts he had. Giving Danny that note would just confirm them. However, he knew he had to do it sometime.

Around eleven-fifty that evening, as they were driving to the warehouse, Steve pulled the letter he'd written the night before out of his pocket and handed it to Danny. He stated, "If something happens tonight and I don't come out, please make sure Chrissy gets this, Danny."

Danny took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the folded-up piece of paper. He entreated, "May I ask what it is?"

Steve sighed, "Well, you're going to find out sooner or later. It just clarifies to Chrissy how I feel about her and Sarah."

Danny smiled and put it in his pocket, "That's nice, and I'm not being sarcastic this time."

"Thanks."

"I really hope I don't have to give this to her, Steve."

"Me, either. I don't want her good memories of me overshadowed by a poorly written good-bye letter."

"Shut up. Chrissy will love it no matter what. She loves you despite all your faults."

"_Thanks_, Danny."

Danny put the Camaro in park. There was a brief silence before Danny patted Steve on the shoulder, "Good luck, man."

Steve got out of the car and acknowledged, "Thanks. I'll need it."

Five minutes later, at exactly midnight, Steve walked into the warehouse, letting Danny know he was there in the process. Wo Fat hadn't been very specific about the exact location of the meeting in the warehouse, but Steve had picked up a few clues. The first one was the light he could clearly see from the sidewalk, which showed there was someone on the second floor. Also, as he'd come through the door, he could hear voices. Quietly, he stepped through the dark, eerie first floor and found the stairs.

As Steve climbed the creaky staircase, he checked his weapons. He felt for the gun on his hip and the other in an ankle pocket. They were both there, as was his last resort weapon, a grenade. As he reached the top, he peeked in and saw a sight for sore eyes.

Chrissy was firmly held between Wo Fat and Michael Raines and looked tired and beaten. She was clothed in short shorts she would have never worn and a slinky tank top that definitely wasn't hers. Bruises covered both of her cheeks and dotted her arms and legs. Steve balled his hands into fists as he approached.

Wo Fat greeted, "Steve McGarrett, we meet again."

Steve retorted, "Unfortunately."

Wo Fat laughed, "That's a poor attitude to have, Steve, especially when I have a gun in one hand and your girlfriend in the other."

Steve's voice grew harsh, "Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this, and I think you've tortured her enough, especially if your partner is _that_ sick pervert."

"I have to disagree. Not only did she witness a murder she hasn't shut up about, but now she's sleeping with you, two stupid mistakes."

"Okay, let me clarify two things. Chrissy did not ask to walk into a murder, and the police asked her what happened. What was she supposed to do? Lie to them? As for her relationship with me, you can't help how you feel about somebody. Don't flatter yourself thinking it has anything to do with you."

"Getting smart with me, huh, Steve? I think we can fix that."

Wo Fat slapped Chrissy across the face. She staggered, and he let go of her hand. Chrissy took advantage of it and elbowed Wo Fat in the gut. Then, as Michael struggled to keep a grip on her, she kicked him in the crotch. His hand fell, and she bolted.

Steve moved forward just as Wo Fat was getting up. Steve threw a hard punch and took him down again, although it didn't look like he would stay down for long. While Wo Fat was down, he provided Michael with a couple hard kicks. As he did so he yelled, "Get the hell out of here, Chrissy!"

Chrissy hesitated, "What about you?"

Steve waved his hand, "Don't worry about me! Just get the hell out of here!"

Chrissy waited a few seconds, then decided to do as Steve said. She preferred him not to be mad at her when he came out of this, stubborn man that he was. Following Steve's path, she raced down the stairs and out the front exit. Despite all the pain she felt, she knew she had to get help, and sure enough, help wasn't too far away.

Chrissy met Danny and Kono at the sidewalk in front of the warehouse. They both hugged her quickly, and then went to approach the building. However, their efforts were interrupted by a loud explosion that knocked them both back. As Chrissy glanced up, she saw that the warehouse was engulfed in flames, a fiery orange ball in the dark Honolulu sky.

Half an hour later, Chrissy was sitting on the bumper of an ambulance being checked for injuries. Sarah stood next to her. God, she was glad to be among normal people again. However, there was one in particular she was waiting to see.

Now, Chrissy watched Danny, who was having an intense conversation with the chief of the Honolulu Police Department. She had to laugh. Steve always called Danny a hothead, and she couldn't agree with him more. He could get into a fight with anyone about anything, yet there was something infinitely endearing about him. Steve gave him a hard time generally, but it wasn't hard to see the camaraderie between the two of them.

After a few more seconds of discussion, Chrissy saw Danny wrap up his conversation with the police chief and saunter toward her. He patted Sarah on the head and talked to her for a few seconds before he focused his attentions back on Chrissy.

Danny lamented, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll just say it. I just spoke with the chief of police and Wo Fat and Michael have both been positively identified as dead."

Chrissy rejoiced, "Danny, that's great news."

Danny shook his head, "There's a problem, though. They can't find Steve, Chrissy."


	29. Chapter 28

28

Chrissy trembled, "W-what do you mean, they can't find Steve?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair, "The police have searched the area around the warehouse and can't find him. They think his body might be buried in the debris."

Chrissy quaked, "Wait a minute, Danny. Are you trying to tell me Steve is dead?"

Danny answered, his voice shaky, "Most likely, yes. There's little chance he got out before the explosion."

"They haven't found a body yet, though?"

"No, but the police are anticipating that it will be found soon. They believe that there is a ninety-nine percent chance that he's dead."

"Steve can't be dead! There's no way!"

Kono and Adam both came running at the exclamation. Once they stood beside Danny, Adam inquired, "What's up?"

Danny responded, "Steve is nowhere to be found and the police told me they think he will be among the debris from the explosion."

Adam lamented, "In other words, Steve's dead?"

Danny nodded, "I think so."

Tears streamed down Chrissy's face. _Steve can't be dead. There's just no way. I saw him just a couple of minutes before the explosion. He's too young to die. Not only that, but I'm in love with him. How can the only guy I've ever fallen in love with be dead, especially when he's Steve McGarrett? He's like some kind of ninja who can survive anything and has. Until now._

Sarah glanced up from Chrissy's phone, which Steve had retrieved from the house when he found Sarah and gave to her, and inquired, "Where's Steve, Mommy?"

All eyes were on Chrissy as she wept, "Well, Sarah, it sounds like Steve's in heaven."

Sarah's face fell, "Steve's in heaven?"

Chrissy swallowed tears back, "Yeah, I think he is, Sarah."

"Is heaven far away? Can we go and visit him?"

"Yes, heaven is far away, and I don't think we can visit him."

"Oohhh! I'm sad now. I loved Steve a lot."

Chrissy pulled Sarah into a hug. She kissed her hair and whispered, "So did I, sweetie. So did I."

As Sarah pulled away, Danny and Kono exchanged glances. They knew there was something between Steve and Chrissy, but no one had known it was this serious. Chrissy had just admitted she loved him, for God's sake. For this to happen to the two people who deserved happiness the most was devastating. Danny knew what he had to do now.

Sitting beside Chrissy, Danny pulled the piece of paper Steve had handed him less than an hour before. He handed it to Chrissy and stated, "Steve wanted me to give this to you if something happened."

Chrissy took the piece of paper from Danny and accepted, "Thanks, Danny. I know this has to be hard on you, too."

Danny sighed, "Yeah. I mean, I've worked with him for three years. Sure, we fought most of the time, but he was my best friend, and I loved him like a brother. Anyway, I'm going to let you read that and the rest of us are going to discuss our next move."

Chrissy mourned, "Okay. Thanks, Danny."

As Adam picked Sarah up and walked away with Danny and Kono, Chrissy overcame her worst fear and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_ Chrissy,_

_ If you're reading this, then, well, you know what happened in the warehouse. As long as Wo Fat and Michael are dead and you are safe as a result, I've died a happy man. Don't even think about blaming yourself for this. I know you would start thinking that, and I don't want you to. I knew what I was walking into tonight, and I always said I would get Wo Fat if it killed me. I hope I did._

_ I'll just warn you now that I'm not very good at this stuff, so I'll just do the best I can. The last two weeks have been the best of my life. You walked into my life a victim, but you turned out to be one of the strongest people I've ever met. You've been through so much, and yet you've remained tough. Not many people could do that, but you have. It's one of the many things I admire about you, and that's a list. You're one of the only people who has ever really understood me, Chrissy. Because of you, I learned things about myself that I probably wouldn't have known if I hadn't met you, like the fact that I hate sleeping alone. Before, it never really bothered me. However, once you slept beside me after you told me you'd been raped, everything changed. After that night, I never wanted to sleep alone again. I've never felt that way about anybody. It's so weird for me to write this, but I love you, Chrissy. I wish we'd had more time to see where this would take us, but I guess that wasn't in the cards, so we'll have to settle for the conversations we had and our two almost-kisses, which were pretty amazing, I might add._

_ Not only did you touch me, but your daughter did, too. I hadn't spent a lot of time around kids before I met Sarah, and I was pretty uncomfortable around them. Sarah made me see that kids aren't aliens. They're just smaller, younger versions of us. Spending the time I did with her while you were gone taught me a little of what it's like to be a parent, and I think that's something I would have liked. You've done an amazing job of raising her, and I know she'll grow up to be a fine young lady._

_ I don't want you to spend your time crying over me, Chrissy. You should move on with your life as best you can. Someday, you'll meet someone you'll fall in love with and who will be a good father to Sarah. Don't let me stand in the way of any of that. More than anything, I want you and Sarah to be happy and live long, healthy lives. I love the two of you more than anything, and I hope to see you again someday (if I make it to the right place)._

_Steve_

_P.S.: Keep an eye on Five-0 and my sister, Mary Ann, for me. _

Chrissy's tears wet the page. She couldn't believe what she'd just read. Steve loved her. He'd said it twice in the letter. Oh, God, how she wished he could have said it to her in person. Then, she could have kissed him, something she regretted not doing, among other things. Eventually, they might have worked up to marriage and maybe more children. However, none of that was possible now. All that left Chrissy with was this letter and countless memories.

Suddenly, Chrissy's cell phone, which Sarah held, rang. Adam let Sarah down and she ran to Chrissy. Chrissy glanced at the caller ID and froze. The call was coming from Steve's cell phone.


	30. Chapter 29

29

Chrissy answered the phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello?"

A familiar voice emitted, "Chrissy, it's Steve...I need help."

Chrissy was torn between excitement and anger. Steve was _alive_. Now, all her regrets could become reality. However, he'd also put her through an emotional hell. She'd thought he was _dead._ At this point, she was lucky she could speak."

Chrissy replied, "Where are you, Steve?"

Steve groaned, "About 250 yards behind the warehouse. I'm under a metal beam that flew out during the explosion."

Chrissy answered, "Okay. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Will you be alright until then?"

Yeah, but hurry...I think my ribs are broken."

"We're on our way."

Chrissy hung up the phone and called out, "Danny! Kono! Adam! Come on! Follow me!"

Chrissy took off running, dodging police officers and medical personnel along the way. Danny, Kono, Adam, and Sarah all did their best to catch up to Chrissy, but it was to no avail. Chrissy was determined to get to Steve, and nothing was going to stop her.

As Chrissy darted around the back of the warehouse, she called Steve back, "Turn the volume up on your ringtone, Steve, so I can call your phone and follow the sound."

Steve mumbled, "Okay, Chrissy."

A couple of minutes later, Chrissy called him back and began to hear the soft sound of a generic ringtone. Briskly, she followed it, and gradually heard it become louder. Finally, behind a group of bushes, she saw a metal beam sticking out. She peeked behind it, and sure enough, the man she wanted to both kiss and punch was lying there.

Steve looked rough. His face was covered in bloodied cuts, and his hair was drenched with sweat. The black T-shirt he wore had sporadic rips in it and was splotched with blood. His midsection was held in place by the metal beam. Chrissy knelt down beside him and pushed the stray hairs from his forehead.

Steve chuckled, "You found me."

Chrissy shook her head, "Let's not even get into _that _one. I'm fighting the urge to hit you right now."

Steve breathed, "And why would you do that?"

Chrissy's throat tightened, "Everyone thought you were dead, Steve. You have no idea what that felt like. I had to tell Sarah that you were gone. God, if you could have seen her face...On top of that, Danny gave me the letter you wrote."

Steve's head shot up, "What!"

Chrissy ran her hand across his cheek, "We thought you were dead, so Danny gave it to me. God, I cried when I read it. Not only were you gone, but so were all of the possibilities you talked about in the letter. I didn't know you loved me, and I thought I'd lost the only man I'd ever loved and who actually felt the same way about me."

Steve glanced up at her, "Wait a minute...You love me?"

Chrissy leaned closer to his face, "Yes, I do, Steve. I think you're the only man who has ever loved me for who I really am and didn't push me into something I wasn't ready for. Not only that, but I feel so comfortable and safe with you."

"I want you to feel...safe and comfortable with me...By the way, I do love you...I'm not sure I've ever said that...to a woman before...so I hope I did alright."

"It was perfect, Steve."

With that, Chrissy pressed her lips to Steve's. Much to his shock, she did not want to move slowly when it came to this. Soon, their tongues were completely intertwined. Chrissy held his head in place with her hands, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. She'd wanted this for so long, and he had to, and she wanted to make sure it was mind-blowing. After a few seconds, she pulled away reluctantly.

Chrissy sighed, "The others should be coming soon, and I'm sure an ambulance won't be too far behind. I'm pretty sure they don't want to see us making out, delightful as it might have been for us. By the way, how did you end up this far away from the warehouse?"

Steve replied, "Well, I got enough distance between myself...and Wo Fat and Michael and I... decided to use the grenade I had in my pocket...I threw it and…jumped out the back window...The explosion happened when I was in midair...and the impact threw me here...and I was quickly followed by the beam...By the way, how are Wo Fat and Michael?"

Chrissy answered, "Dead. Are you feeling okay?"

Steve nodded, "I just need to get this beam off of me...I'm sure they'll take me to the hospital to check my ribs...Will you come to the...hospital with me?"

"Yes, but I'm still mad at you about the thinking you were dead thing."

"I'm going to owe you...one hell of a first date...aren't I?"

"You have no idea."

_Tune in for the epilogue tomorrow_


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

**One month later**

**Pearl Harbor**

The sun was setting warmly over the horizon as Steve took Chrissy's hand and walked her out to the _U.S.S. Arizona _memorial at Pearl Harbor. The annual Navy SEALs Gala had been held at Pearl Harbor this time, and Steve figured _that_ would blow Chrissy's mind for a first date. He'd kept it a secret until they'd arrived. Okay, she _might_ have known something was up when Catherine had taken her shopping for an evening gown, and he hadn't exactly been able to hide the Navy uniform he wore tonight. However, he'd been pretty pleased when he'd seen her reaction at walking into the gala.

At first, Chrissy seemed to feel a little out of place among all of the people in uniform, but Steve and Catherine, who was recovering quite well from her head injury, made sure Chrissy felt included. Steve kept an arm firmly wrapped around her waist, showing both that she was his and also that he was there for her. Slowly, she'd relaxed, and eventually became the life of the party. Every man there wanted to dance with her, and reluctantly, he'd let many of them do so. However, she'd jumped at every chance she could to dance with him. Having her in his arms solidified it all: he loved Chrissy and didn't want to be with anyone else.

Now, as they walked onto the _U.S.S. Arizona_ together, Steve realized how beautiful Chrissy looked tonight. Her pure white dress shimmered in the twilight and clung to all the right places. Its thin straps bared most of her now sun-kissed shoulders. Her hair hung loose and blew in the slight evening breeze. Her high heels...well, he'd have to discuss those with her later. She pulled closer to him as she tightened her grip on his arm.

Chrissy whispered, "Do you feel alright? I know your ribs must hurt."

Steve replied, "They're a little sore, but I'll be alright."

Chrissy asked, "Are you sure?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah. Besides, I don't think you've ever been here before."

"No, I haven't, and I've always wanted to see Pearl Harbor."

"It's beautiful here, but it's very somber as well."

"Yes."

Chrissy and Steve walked side-by-side down the pearly walkway. As they read the words on the plaque, Steve explained, "My grandfather died here."

Chrissy glanced up at him, "Really?"

Steve answered, "Yeah. My father never let me forget it."

Chrissy stated, "I hate to point out the obvious, but I don't think you could ever forget with this as a constant reminder."

"You're right. I think about it every day when I see it."

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight."

"It was my pleasure, Chrissy. I hope it was good payback for all you did for me."

Chrissy wrapped her arms around his waist, "Steve, I was just joking. You didn't have to do anything for me, and especially not this."

"I wanted to. Besides, you're the only woman I'd ever want to bring to something like this."

"The only person you want to bring to a black tie gala is a single mother you happened to save? _That_ will make headlines."

Steve moved Chrissy's chin up so she would look at him. She gazed up at him. Lord, she couldn't believe how sexy he looked tonight. The dashing midnight blue Navy uniform looked crisp and immaculate on him. The medals that were fastened on his chest proved what an accomplished SEAL he was. The white hat on his head completed the quintessential look of a man in uniform. God, he was killing her.

Steve informed, "Chrissy, I want you to quit beating yourself up. I love you, and I don't care what other people think. One of the reasons I love you is because of what you are. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Chrissy felt tears welling up in her eyes, "It's just that you could have had your pick of women in there. They're all so beautiful and-"

Steve interrupted, "Stop it! I don't want them. It's you I want. Don't you see that?"

Chrissy replied, "More like I don't understand it."

"I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, and the way you feel in my arms. That's the short list, but I can provide a longer one. I want to see where this will take us in the future."

"I want that, too. God, I've never felt this way before."

"Me, either. I guess we'll have to learn together."

"I think we can do that. Are you a fast learner, Commander McGarrett?"

"_Very_ fast."

"Well, I'm a slow learner, so you might have to teach me a little. Are you a good teacher?"

Steve leaned his face closer to Chrissy's, "I guess we'll have to find out."

Chrissy wrapped her arms around his neck, and Steve kissed her just as the sunk out of the Honolulu sky. She decided at that moment that this was her home and that she would never leave. She also realized that Steve McGarrett would forever be her one and only.


	32. Note to Readers

Note to Readers

I want to thank all of you guys so much for reading _We Didn't Start the Fire_. You're the best readers a writer could ask for the first time around, especially since the story now has over 12,000 hits. The characters from _Hawaii Five-0_ are simply so amazing that I couldn't resist penning a novel-length story on them and adding my own twists and new characters. It was a pleasure to do so.

Also, thank you to all the readers who commented on the story as it was being written. Your words were so encouraging and helpful to a writer who has never had this wide of an audience before. Not only that, but you gave me some great ideas I hadn't thought of until you mentioned them. Thanks!

I will be taking a short break from writing because the process of writing _We Didn't Start the Fire_ was pretty intense. However, I will be back on Monday, June 18th with the first chapter of my novella-length sequel, "Words." In it, Lori will to return to visit the Five-0 team and Steve will learn the value of words. Chrissy will be returning as Steve's love interest, hopefully to your satisfaction. Until then, happy reading, and I will see you on the 18th.


End file.
